


Missing Pieces

by teamchasez



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: F/M, JC Chasez - Freeform, Lance Bass - Freeform, M/M, Nick Carter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Nick and Rachel were lost in the forest, JC and Lance are settled into their relationship but JC wants something more. He wants children with Lance and Rachel's the ideal person to help them. *Sequel to Forces of Nature*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sort of a sequel to, "Forces of Nature." It can be read as a stand alone but I recommend checking it out though! Forces of Nature is Nick's and Rachel's story as well as the back story to JC's and Lance's relationship.

Lance Bass leaned back against the closed door his sister and niece just excited through. He blew out a breath and closed his eyes, shoulders dropping. Rubbing a hand over his weary face he pushed away from the door and walked into the living room. A chuckle escaped when he saw his boyfriend stretched out face down in the middle of the floor, toys still scattered all around him. 

"You alright?" A muffled groan escaped and Lance watched with amusement as JC Chasez folded his arms beneath his head, creating a pillow. "What's the matter?"

"We were only hit with one tornado right?"

Lance laughed as fell to his knees and started picking up the toys his two-year-old niece Olivia Carter had strewn across his living room. There were Barbies and Legos; Scooby Doo figurines and Mickey Mouse figurines; numerous stuffed animals and books. His niece didn't want for anything when she came to his house. She had her own toy box filled to the brim not to mention a shelf full of animated films, Disney shows and Nickelodeon shows. "Tired C?"

"I could lay right here and sleep for two days," JC turned his head, resting his cheek on his folded arms "Even the dogs are tired." He looked at their three dogs, each finding space on the couches fast asleep. The two older ones, Dingo and Foster, were Lance's. He had them from the time they were puppies nearly six years ago. The littlest one, Lily, was a small Terrier mix they had rescued together two years ago.

"They aren't used to that much excitement. At least not in such a large dose." He had just finished a babysitting stint that lasted four days while Rachel flew with Nick to New York for a Backstreet Boys appearance on Good Morning America followed by radio interviews. While work would only take up a day, they decided to spend an extra day and enjoy themselves. He and JC jumped at the chance to babysit Olivia.

"Can say the same about me."

He tossed a soft, plush kitty in JC's direction, grinning when it landed on his head before sliding down the brown locks to the floor. The look JC sent him told him he wasn't amused. "Oh come on, you enjoyed every minute."

JC's heart warmed. "Oh yeah," he smiled. He may have been beyond tired. Olivia thought it was funny to wake up with the sun. This morning he had been so out of it, bleary-eyed from not being able to sleep in he poured coffee into Olivia's sippy cup. Aside from that minor blunder the past four days had been amazing. He loved that little girl from the very first moment he held her in his arms in the hospital the day she was born. It was hard to believe a seven pound blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty could grab hold of him the way Olivia did.

The past four days were spent on the couch in the early mornings sipping milk from her sippy cup, holding onto her favorite pink blanket snuggled in his lap. He learned the finer points of shows like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Dora, The Explorer, The Wonder Pets and Bubble Guppies. Mornings had quickly become his favorites. That was saying a lot for him. He loved to sleep, he loved to stay up late and sleep in but mornings with Olivia had definitely been his favorite. The way they sat on the couch in a drowsy not awake yet state, snuggled together, bodies still warm from sleep in the quiet.

Once the two year old brushed off the sleepiness it was on the go until she was able to be corralled for a nap. It was games of chase where he chased her around; he steps severely halted as he let her stay just ahead of him until he caught her. Her giggles and squeals of laughter bounced off the walls and never failed to make him laugh right along with her. It was games of holding her securely in his arms and twirling around as fast as he could until they were both dizzy and couldn't walk straight. It was building pyramids out of building blocks and laughing as Olivia knocked them down with glee. 

It was playing outside in the warm sunshine with bubbles watching as she ran through the yard giving chase trying to pop as many as she can. It was sidewalk chalk and artistic scribbles of a two-year old. It was sticky fingers and food-smeared faces. Baths that left you soaked even though you weren't in the water. It was the smell of Johnson's baby lotion. It was the feel of big hugs and slobbery kisses. It was the love wrapped up in your heart as eyes dropped and you didn't want to lay her in bed but snuggle with her all night.

Of course each one of the memories from the past four days had Lance. He was there blowing bubbles or helping pop them. He was lying down on the cement allowing JC to trace his body which led to Olivia immediately lying down for her turn. He was pressed all warmly against JC's side on the couch in the mornings with Olivia on their laps, heads resting against each other as they zoned out to Mickey Mouse.

"You still awake?" Lance asked reaching out to run his fingers through JC's shaggy locks. He smiled softly as JC rolled over, placing his head in his lap. Lance shifted, straightening his legs on either side of JC's body. JC's head rested on his upper thigh; the top of his head touching Lance's stomach. He resumed his movements of running his fingers through JC's hair, smiling when JC emitted a soft sigh.

"I won't be if you keep doing that," JC lifted his arms resting them on top of Lance's legs. With his fingers curved around the side of Lance's legs, his thumbs caressed the skin just above his boyfriend's knees. He sighed contently, letting Lance's strokes lure him into a relaxed state between sleep and awake.

"Come on, Babe," Lance tugged on JC's hair ten minutes later after they sat in the comfortable silence. "We need to pick the toys up. Drew and Lisa will be showing up soon."

"We can do the radio show like this."

He smiled at JC's words. He was content to sit like this the rest of the night. Well...not quite like this, he thought after thinking about their positions further. From this angle he couldn't lean down and kiss his boyfriend's lips. He slipped his hands beneath JC's arms and hiked him up. Now JC's back rested against his chest; his ass nestled against Lance's crotch. He settled his arms around JC's waist, holding him firmly.

"I was comfortable," JC's half protested. He laid his arms over Lance's, snuggling into the embrace.

"But I couldn't kiss you."

"Oh okay," a ghost of a smile appeared on JC's face. He felt fingertips touch his chin and he let those fingers turn his head. Breath moved across his cheek and he blinked his eyes open staring into the yellow-green eyes he loved so much. He closed the short distance touching his lips to Lance's. When he broke the soft kiss he wiggled closer to Lance. The content feeling was back when he felt Lance tighten his hold. Lance pressed against him from behind seemingly curling his body around him.

"I love you," Lance whispered into JC's ear before pressing an open mouth kiss against his cheek. It was hard to believe they'd been together for three years. The three best years of his life. It had taken them a long time to get to where they are now. A broken relationship soon after the group went on an indefinite hiatus that caused them to speak to each other only when necessary. Never once did they stop loving each other, but the words from their final fight were too harsh to forget. 

That all changed when his twin sister Rachel and her then boyfriend Nick Carter decided to go on a weekend hiking trip in the Sequoia National Forest and subsequently got lost. A shiver coursed through him. It wasn't a time he liked to relive. Even though it was the catalyst that brought he and JC together, he didn't like to think about what he felt like knowing his sister was lost in a forest that spanned more than a million acres. What he liked to remember about the terrifying week of not knowing if they'd find his sister and Nick alive was the fact that JC had been there for him; opening up his heart again to all the feelings he had thought he had permanently buried.

"You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Lance murmured. "I have you."

"Forever," JC twisted in Lance's arms meeting Lance's lips. He sighed into their kiss. As he parted his lips allowing Lance's tongue to enter and seek out his, he lowered his back to the ground, pulling Lance over him.

*~*

"Welcome to Dirty Pop with me, Lance Bass. Happy Friday!" Lance spoke into the microphone in front of him. "It's finally the weekend. I don't know about anyone else but this week drug."

"That's because you and JC spent the week babysitting your two year old niece," Drew spoke. "I see she's not here. Did she go back home?"

"Yes," Lance frowned. The house was too quiet now without Olivia's giggles echoing off the walls. "Rachel and Nick got back a little while ago. There was a lot of crying and hugs that wouldn't end."

"So we covered you and JC," Drew grinned. "How'd Olivia deal with leaving?"

"Are you kidding? When she saw Mommy and Daddy, we ceased to exist." JC laughed. "We were left to deal with the tornado that blew through the house."

"I saw the living room. I didn't know one kid could have so many toys."

"She may or may not be spoiled," Lance chuckled, trading looks with JC. "But it was all JC."

"Riiight," JC drew out laughing. "She had more toys before she was born than most kids do in their whole life."

"Well I never got to spoil my sister's Stacy's kids," Lance explained. "Because I was in Orlando, here in LA... _Russia_. I've always been the uncle who pops in for visits and sends their birthday presents in the mail. It's completely different with Olivia. I've seen her nearly every day since she was born."

"Doesn't that make you feel bad that you're playing favorites?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not playing favorites. I love all my nieces and nephews the same. I don't try to play favorites but I guess it would seem that way because I do see Olivia more than I do Leighton, Keegan, and Kellen."

"Don't let him fool you," JC spoke. "He constantly sends things to Mississippi."

"Well I do feel bad. I only see them a few times a year. Feel like they are getting the raw end of the stick."

"Any listeners out there have the same problem?" Drew asked. "Do you see more of one sibling's children versus another? Call us."

*~*

The silence was deafening. It was weird and foreign. After four days of shrieks and laughter; cries and babble the quiet was strange. The television didn't offer much solace. JC still paused over the children stations before he caught himself. There was no reason to put those channels but he still hesitated when he saw Dora, The Explorer.

It was absolutely ridiculous to feel this way. Never had this happened before when Olivia came to visit but then again this had been the longest she had stayed at their house. Sleepovers had occurred occasionally but mostly it had only been day visits. Four days had been just long enough to settle into a routine and get used to the idea of little feet scurrying around. Now the little feet were gone, the routine broken.

Depressed. It was the only word JC could think of to describe what he was feeling. It was just hitting him. After Olivia had left that afternoon, he'd been too worn out to think about her not actually being in the house. It was easy to pretend she was just napping. Then it was immediately into Lance's radio show where it was easy to forget about your life because they were usually discussing someone else's or NSYNC which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now there were no distractions. It was in-your-face silence that was hard to ignore. It was there letting you know, no matter how happy and perfect you thought your life was there was something missing that could make your life even better. Children had never really been in the foreground of his life. There was always something (mainly his career) more important than a family. After his music career somewhat fizzled, he never dated a woman he thought about settling down with.

 _Wonder why?_ With a sigh, he turned off the television and swung his legs up on the couch. He lay back on the pillowed arm with one arm tucked beneath his head. Of course he didn't think about marriage and children with those women. None of them fully had him. They were all just him trying to prove to be something he wanted. But now with Lance... There was no doubt in his mind that Lance was the man he was supposed to be with. He figured that out at the tender age of twenty. Of course it didn't go as planned, for which he took full responsibility of the ten years wasted apart.

Watching Olivia had played with JC's mind. It was easy to slip into the mantra of Olivia being his daughter - his and Lance's. Amazing how simple it was to change his routine - plan his day - around the needs of a three foot tall blonde cutie. He had no qualms rearranging or even cancelling items on his schedule in favor of chasing Olivia around the playground; pushing her high on the baby swings until her laughter echoed through the park. Being limber had finally paid off as he was able to fold his body to slide down the enclosed slide because Olivia stood at the bottom after her turn telling him to 'come down'. It didn't help matters that Lance had been standing behind her, with a teasing smile. _'Yeah come on C. Your turn.'_

How he wished Olivia didn't have to return home. How he wished they could have kept her forever. He was sure Lance wouldn't have minded but Nick and Rachel wouldn't have agreed. JC knew how much he loved Olivia had from the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew Rachel and Nick loved her more. Not that he saw how that was possible. Then again he was sure it was different for parents and children. He was just an uncle; an honorary one at that. If Rachel heard him say that she'd flip. She was quick to defend his status within the Carter family. He was no less an uncle than Lance. Just because he was of no blood relation didn't mean squat to her. Coming from an adopted family, he understood well. It wasn't blood that made the family. To her, he would always be Uncle JC. But he wondered what it would be like to be Daddy JC. He was a brother, a son, uncle, boyfriend. Now he wanted to add two new terms: husband and daddy.

Husband.

Lance immediately popped in his head; rightfully so. There was no other man for him. Lance was the only man he had been with. The only man he had dated, been in a relationship with. He was the only man JC had ever had sex with. A fact he found completely romantic. He never looked at another man like he did Lance even when they were split. He strictly dated women trying to prove something to himself. He'd never been so happy to fail at something.

Getting married to Lance - his best friend, his lover, his soul mate - would be a dream-come-true. If that made him sound like a girl so be it. He didn't need a marriage certificate to prove his love for Lance but he wanted it. He wanted to stand up in front of their friends and family and declare their love for one another. He wanted to slip a ring onto Lance's finger. He wanted to feel Lance slipping the metal on his own finger as they stared into each other's eyes. He wanted to change their names. Chasez. Bass. Bass-Chasez. Chasez-Bass. It didn't matter to him. They would be married; spouses. Lance would be his husband. He would be Lance's husband. He would belong to Lance and Lance to him.

Right now that could never be. Even though the Supreme Court repealed the Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA) back in 2013, the State of California had not legalized gay marriage. They could get married in his home state of Maryland, but their marriage wouldn't be recognized in California. California was their home. If the state they spent ninety-nine percent of their time didn't recognize their marriage what was the point of getting married? When California finally joined the other twenty-three states (and the state eventually would no doubt about it) he and Lance would get married. A blessed day that would be.

Daddy.

The term brought a smile to his face. JC let his eyes drift close as he thought about having children. He had never given children much thought. Sure he had wanted them but it was never in his immediate future. It had always been a long term thing. That all changed when Olivia came into their lives. The more he was around his niece the louder the calling came. He wondered if men had biological clocks. It would certainly answer a lot of things for him. He was already thirty-nine. He'd be turning forty soon. Lance was thirty-six. Men and women their ages were still having babies. For them, age didn't matter; as long as their sperm was viable. They would just have to find a healthy woman to carry their child.

 _Their child._ His and Lance's. No matter if they used his sperm or Lance's, the little boy or girl would be theirs. He imagined himself laying on the couch much like he was at that moment, with a tiny baby curled on his chest. He could almost feel the slight weight. If he tried hard enough, he could catch a feint whiff of baby lotion. His heart swelled so much it ached. In that moment he realized he wanted it all.

He started when he felt lips brush against his softly. Blinking his eyes open he found himself staring into Lance's bright green eyes as he leaned over him with one arm on the back of the couch holding his weight. JC smiled up at him. He un-tucked his arm from behind his own head and reached that hand out cupping the back of Lance's head, he pulled his boyfriend down for longer kiss.

Lance let himself be pulled down on the couch. He stretched out over JC. Their legs tangled. He kept his arms on either side of JC's shoulders bearing most of his weight. When the kiss broke, he lifted his head staring down at JC. "You were a million miles away. What are you thinking about?"

JC searched Lance's eyes. He loved the shade of green-yellow. A color combination he had only seen on his boyfriend and Rachel. Even Lance's parents didn't have the correct color hue. It went through his mind if the eye color would be passed down to their son or daughter if Lance's sperm was used. He hoped so.

"Are you okay?" Those beautiful eyes squinted in worry. JC reached up brushing his thumb across Lance's eyebrow smoothing out the wrinkle. His hand trailed down his face, palming his cheek. The scruffiness was rough against his palm. Neither one of them had shaved that morning.

"I want us to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Lance's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of what to say. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, no words would come out. He moved to sit up, sitting on JC's hips with his knees resting on either side of JC. The position looked sexual but it was the last thing on his mind. It might have been a minute ago; before JC's statement shocked him mute.

He looked into JC's eyes, searching for...something. Searching maybe to see if the older man was joking, but judging from the earnest emotions swarming in the blue pools JC was serious. He swallowed. A baby. JC wanted to have a baby. They had the children talk in their relationship. They both loved kids and wanted their own. He always thought that meant after they were married.

"Say something please."

The words penetrated his brain. Lance saw hurt and embarrassment building in JC's eyes. The older man had obviously taken his silence as a no. He couldn't come right out and say yes there were a lot of factors that went into having a baby, more so between a gay couple than a straight one. Grabbing one of JC's hands, he gave it a squeeze hoping to eradicate some of the hurt from JC's eyes. "I'm not sure what to say," he said truthfully. "Wow, JC; I wasn't expecting this when I asked what was wrong."

"I'm sorry..."

"No no," Lance watched JC's eyes drift close. He shifted, coming to rest on JC's thighs drawing his boyfriend up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tight. It only took a few seconds before he felt JC's arms wrap around him. He released a breath, sinking into JC. "Let's try this again," he whispered. He couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss against JC's lips just because.

JC maneuvered around until they were seated side by side. "I know this came out of nowhere. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he took JC's hand, threading their fingers together. "You want to have a baby."

JC giggled. "Not medically possible. I meant I want us to have a baby, via surrogate. Mine or yours," he shrugged. That didn't matter to him. "Ours."

"Wow," Lance breathed.

"I was laying here thinking how there were two things I wanted to be."

"A dad?" Lance guessed, squeezing JC's fingers. He smiled when he saw JC nod. This was something he knew. "I have no doubt that you'd be the best dad." JC blushed feeling warmth spread through him at Lance's words. "I see how you are with Olivia... is this what brought it on? Olivia?"

"No, yes, I don't know," JC sighed leaning back against the back of the couch. "I just got so used to her being here. Now that she's gone it just feels empty and silent."

"So you want a child so it's not quiet in here?"

"No! We're probably the most involved uncles out there but... I want more. I want all the bottles, diaper changes, colic, teething. I want to experience the three AM feedings. I want to be so tired I can barely function the next day."

"I'm sure Rachel and Nick would have loved to have known that when Olivia was still waking up at all hours of the night," Lance joked. When the words left his mouth he knew they were the wrong things to say. JC pulled away from him and stood.

"Never mind," JC sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I'm gonna turn in." He turned to walk from the room; his heart heavy.

"No JC; wait," Lance moved quickly. He wrapped his arms around JC's waist pressing his hands to his chest. He held his boyfriend to his own chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered placing a kiss on the back of JC's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe it's bad timing," JC said relaxing in Lance's hold. He drew up his arms placing them over Lance's on his chest. "But having Olivia here made me realize what I'm missing out on." He turned in Lance's arms, catching the yellow-green gaze of his lover. "I want to be a father. I want to experience it all knowing that I won't have to hand them over to someone else at the end of the day. You know how much I love Olivia but I want more." He moved from Lance's arms back into the room. "I've always wanted kids but it was always eventually. There was always something I was doing that having kids wouldn't have been best at the time. Not to mention anyone I was dating... Well I didn't see them as mother material. I never wanted to have kids with them."

Lance made a face at the mention of the women JC had dated from the time they broke up until the moment they reconciled. He hated coming across photographs of JC and his latest. More than likely the hate stemmed from jealousy. Though he did harbor hatred toward him. He hated how JC always looked so happy in the photographs with a perfect woman hanging on his arm. Jealous of how great he looked with a girlfriend. Jealous of the fact that it wasn't him at his side.

JC kept talking trying not to read into Lance's silence. "It's different with you. I'm happy with you; the happiest I've ever been. I dream of us; older, still together and still very much in love. I see us with a child. Some dreams he looks exactly like me. Others he looks like you. Those are my favorites, when he looks like you. Sometimes I dream that he looks like the both of us. Impossible I know because only one of us can provide the sperm. But that still doesn't stop me from dreaming that."

Lance smiled as his imagination took flight. He saw a little boy, all arms and legs, with his brunette curls bouncing as he ran across their backyard giggling uncontrollably. The images didn't stop there. He saw JC standing in the middle of the patio next to the pool. On his hip was a little girl no older than two, her head resting on his shoulder. Even in his mind he saw the image move as JC pressed a kiss to the little girl's blond curls. The image widened catching the little boy from earlier splashing in the pool. His arms itched to reach out and wrap them all in his arms. His family. His and JC's. The image faded before he was ready.

"There's probably so much stuff we have to go through," JC continued. "Will probably be a bigger hassle since we aren't married..." He spun around quickly nailing Lance with a look. "I will marry you. Today if we were able. Yesterday, tomorrow. It doesn't matter. Because I love you. That's why I want kids...with you. Because I love you. Because there is no one else I see myself with; no one I want to be with but you."

Lance felt a lump in his throat which tangled with his heart bursting with happiness at JC's words. After hearing the words Lance couldn't not go to him. He crossed the room never dropping his gaze from JC's. Taking his hand, Lance pulled JC flush against him. He pressed a firm kiss on JC's lips. When he broke the kiss he rested their foreheads together. "When the day comes we can marry, there is nothing I want more; to marry you, to become your husband. And if that never happens," his heart hurt at the thought of never being allowed to marry JC. "I will still be right here with you because my heart is yours JC. It's always belonged to you and will always belong to you." This time the kiss was slow and lovely as they each tried to convey all their feelings toward one another.

"That was the second thing I wanted," JC whispered brushing his lips over Lance's. "To be a husband; your husband."

"Yes," Lance breathed. He snaked his arms around JC's waist, pressing his palms against his back as he placed tiny kisses to JC's lips. "Yes," he kissed his cheeks, nose and forehead before claiming his lips once more in a searing kiss.

"Did we just become engaged?" JC's lips curved against Lance's as he held his everything.

Lance gave a low chuckle. "That's what it sounded like to me. We didn't plan this well. There was a no romantic dinner, no wine, no down on one knee, no engagement ring."

"I don't need all of that," JC's eyes were filled with emotion as he stared at his fiancée. "All I need is you."

"You have me JC," Lance told his love. "You have me now and forever." He met JC's lips. "I want children. Everything else, marriage and what not, will fall into place. Yours or mine it doesn't matter. It will be ours and I want that." His heart filled seeing the look on JC's face. "Let's have a baby."

*~*

Lance lay in bed later that night. JC was curled into his side with his head resting on Lance's shoulder. Lance held him in his arms, lazily stroking JC's back as he thought about what had happened that day.

Engaged.

 _'Wow,'_ he thought. He was engaged! To JC! He couldn't believe after everything they'd been through they were finally at this point in their lives. What he told JC earlier had been true. It didn't matter to him if they never got married He was good as long as they were together. Oh how he wanted to be married to JC!

This wasn't how he planned on getting engaged. When he thought about proposing he never knew which one would ask. He had ideas of asking JC and sometimes he'd think about JC asking him. Then he'd wonder if there should be an engagement ring or if that was too girly. He didn't like the fact of only JC wearing a ring while his finger went bare.

JC shifted against him, mumbling incoherently as he nuzzled Lance's chest. Lance smiled and pressed a kiss amidst the wavy curls on top of JC's head. Another thing he loved about JC; the shaggy brown locks he had grown back out repeating a hairstyle from the early 2000's. He brought his right hand up placing it over JC's left JC had on Lance's chest. He traced JC's long piano fingers and the naked ring finger. _'Someday,'_ he thought. _'My ring will be right there.'_ Maybe soon. He thought about going out and purchasing an engagement ring. _'Maybe we both should get one.'_ The more he thought, the more he liked the idea of them both wearing a simple ring to signify their promise to marry.

"You're gonna rub my finger raw," JC murmured sleepily. He yawned and splayed his fingers upward allowing Lance to thread his fingers through.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S'k," JC shrugged, yawning again. "Why are you awake?"

"Can't sleep. Someone put a bunch of new things in my head. Now I'm working things out."

"What's there to work out?" JC questioned.

"Well, at the moment I was wondering about rings and if we should wear them now as sort of a promise to marry. Like on our right hands and when we get married move them to our lefts. I just want something to signify we are engaged," Lance explained.

"I love that idea," JC tilted his head up to meet Lance's kiss. "We'll go out soon - tomorrow - and pick ones out. And we can wear them on our left like engagement rings."

"There's so much we have to look in to," Lance said threading his fingers through JC's hair when JC settled back against him. He started massaging JC's scalp. "Find out as much as we can because I honestly don't know where to begin. Definitely talk with our lawyer about this. I know we can't get married but can we even adopt?"

"Adopt?" JC questioned. He had nothing against adoption obviously, but that hadn't been what he was talking about. "I thought we were going to find a donor and surrogate and one of us would provide..." he could feel Lance shaking his head before he could even finish.

"Only one of us can be the father biologically. So if you are the one who provides the sperm then in the eyes of the law I am nothing to the child," Lance explained. "So what I'm saying is would I be able to adopt the baby so he's mine as well? In the eyes of the law. Cause I would consider him mine already, you know that. I just don't want to be caught with someone telling me I can't speak for our child because it's your name only on the birth certificate."

"Wouldn't it be cool if," JC spoke, the sleepiness wearing off. "We could create a child using both our sperm? That they could somehow medically engineer our stuff, mix it together and impregnate an egg? Then when the baby was born he would be biologically both ours. He would have your eyes..."

"And your bone structure. All angles and sharp," Lance interrupted. He loved the definition of the bones in JC's face, the sharp angles, the defined cheek bones, the jaw line. "Have the best of both of us."

"Hopefully not my nose."

"I like your nose," Lance traced a finger down JC's nose. "Unfortunately I don't think science has advanced that far. It would be nice though. If only one of us was a girl."

JC snorted. "If one of us was a girl, we wouldn't be right here right now. I kind of like the fact that you're not a..." he gasped and quickly sat up.

"What? What is it?" Lance sat up, staring at JC. There wasn't enough moonlight drifting through the curtains. JC's face was masked in darkness. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Think of what?"

"You are a girl!"

"JC..." Lance drew out slowly, his voice low in warning. "If this is gonna be some kind of joke about how I'm the feminine one in this relationship, you're gonna find yourself sleeping elsewhere for a long time."

"No no no no," JC shook his head quickly. "What I mean is that technically you are a girl."

"This isn't helping your cause any."

"Rachel."

"What about her?"

"She's a girl."

"No shit, JC," Lance rolled his eyes. "Should we call and tell her this revelation? I'm sure Nick will be happy to learn this new piece of information."

JC sighed. "What I'm saying is that you and Rachel are the same. You're twins. You have identical DNA."

"Yes."

"Don't you see what this means?" JC was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'm not following your train of thought."

"If Rachel provides the egg, with my sperm it would be like having our baby! She has the same DNA as you so it would be like you and I having a baby. Genetically, biologically the baby would be yours and mine."

Lance stared at JC. His boyfriend's eyes were wide with excitement, his lips curled up into an even bigger grin. What JC was saying was completely true. He and Rachel shared the same DNA. Any children they had would biologically be siblings as well as first cousins. The more he thought about it the more excited he got. The thought of actually being able to have a baby that was both his _and_ JC's was more than he could take. He felt laughter bubble up.

JC's blue eyes sparkled and Lance leaned forward pressing his lips to JC's. He cupped the back of JC's head with his hand and tilted his head, changing the angle of their kiss. His swept his tongue along his boyfriend's bottom lip and when JC's lips parted, Lance delved forward stroking JC's tongue, tasting him. 

As JC's tongue stroked and explored Lance's mouth, he slowly leaned back on the bed. His back met the coolness of the sheets, drawing Lance over him. He moved his hands over Lance's back, feeling the muscles ripple. Their legs were tangled together and their hips thrust gently against one another. Twin erections rubbed together eliciting moans from each man.

Lance broke the kiss, moving his lips along the sharp angle of JC's cheek bone to his ear. He traced the shell of JC's ear with his tongue; his hot breathes causing a shiver to run through JC's body. He drew JC's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling gently. When JC turn his head, offering his neck to him, Lance took advantage, placing kisses down his neck. He sucked lightly so not to leave a mark. They were too old to be getting hickeys.

With a final kiss to JC's collar bone, Lance returned to his lover's lips. He drew JC's tongue into his mouth sucking lightly. He swallowed a moan from JC before parting. He waited as JC blinked his eyes open, staring up at him. "There's so much stuff to discuss," he spoke quietly.

JC's features softened as he smiled at Lance. He rolled his hips upward watching Lance's green eyes drift shut as he hissed, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. JC raised his head up, drawing that same bottom lip between his own teeth. He nipped then soothed with his tongue as he ran his hands down Lance's back over the swell of his ass. "Lance," JC whispered hotly as he kissing Lance.

Lance moaned as JC sucked on his tongue. He imagined that mouth wrapped around another part of his anatomy; sucking, stroking... licking. He pressed his hips hard against JC, groaning at the friction but it wasn't enough. "Jaycee..." he arched his head back, giving JC access to his neck. Another groan escaped feeling JC's kisses along his neck, feeling his suck on his protruding Adam's apple. "Please," he nearly whimpered feeling JC's hips press into his again, their erections rubbing.

"What baby?" JC whispered hotly in his ear as he traced the shell of Lance's ear.

"Make love to me," Lance felt JC's lips form a smile and allowed himself to be rolled over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't," Nick grabbed his wife's hand and pulled it away from her mouth before she could chew on her fingernail.

Rachel sighed and worked her fingers between her husband's. She felt him squeeze her hand and she gave an answering squeeze. "I'm just nervous," she said. When she was nervous, it was a bad habit of hers to bite her fingernails.

"Why are you nervous? We're just going to Lance's," Nick pulled into his brother-in-law's driveway, empty except for Lance's and JC's vehicles. A glance at the clock told him Lance's radio show had only ended ten minutes ago. He must have kicked his guests out rather quickly.

"I know. But he wanted to talk with us. Nothing good ever comes from those."

"You're crazy," Nick chuckled as he turned off the car and unbuckled his belt. "How do you know it's not something like wanting us to dog sit while he and JC go off on some random visit to New York or Maryland?"

"Because we would have been allowed to bring Olivia. This time he specifically mentioned not to bring her," Rachel told him as her mind worked feverishly to figure out what Lance and JC wanted to talk to them about. "That never happens. They never pass up an opportunity to see Olivia. Plus if it was just to dog sit, I'd get a text. No this is something big."

"Well, let's go find out," he reached out and removed Rachel's free hand from her mouth. "Before you don't have any nails left."

Rachel made a face at Nick before climbing out of the vehicle. They made their way to Lance's front door, letting themselves in. They were barely three steps in the door when they were surrounded by Lance's furry kids. She crouched down passing out hugs and scratches and rubs, receiving licks and kisses with wet noses. "You wanna come home with me?" She asked Foster as she nuzzled his face.

"She got Carter the same way," Lance told JC, grinning.

"I can get Nick to wag his tail like this," Rachel looked up at her brother as she loved on his dog. With a final pat to Foster, she stood. Her stomach rolled and she swallowed roughly. "Alright first things first."

Lance raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're not sick and or dying?"

"What?" Lance asked taken back. "No I'm not sick and or dying."

"Good," she looked at JC, nailing the brunette with a look. "You're not sick and or dying?"

"No," JC said amused. His eyes flickered past Rachel to Nick, who just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Good," she nodded and looked back and forth between Lance and JC. Her eyes narrowed. "You're not breaking up are you?"

"No."

"Definitely not."

Rachel blew out a breath, her body slumping with relief. "Jesus, don't scare me like that again! I spent the whole night thinking about the worst possible scenarios. I barely got any sleep."

"And because she didn't sleep, I didn't either." Nick said.

"Why do you think it's something bad?" Lance asked as they finally moved away from the door making their way into the living room.

"Because nothing good ever comes from the words 'We need to talk'," Rachel took a seat on one side of the L-shaped couch. Across the room next to the entertainment center was the toy box, over stuffed with all of Olivia's toys.

"Not all the time," Lance said sitting down next to JC. He could feel his sister's nervousness. He was feeling the same way. His heart felt lodged in his throat. He knew if Rachel and Nick said no, there were still many options for him and JC. Rachel's answer didn't put the nail in their dreams. 

"Most of the time," Rachel amended. She looked back and forth between JC and Lance. She could tell they both looked scared and nervous and that didn't nothing to help settle her own nerves. She reached for Nick's hand, holding it tightly. "You're gonna have to just tell me Lance. Because I can't stop thinking this is something bad."

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Lance assured his sister.

"If it's nothing bad, then why does JC look like he's about to throw up?" Rachel observed the paleness in the brunette's face. "I don't think I've seen JC this pale since he found out just how many shots he needed to get before going to Africa." She didn't think it was possible, but JC paled even more at the mention of shots. JC was deathly afraid of needles.

"Probably a good thing NSYNC's not on tour then," Nick spoke up looking at JC. He had teased JC mercilessly when he found out about JC's phobia, until he realized just how bad it was. Then it wasn't as funny anymore. "I think the shot list has grown."

"Stop it," Rachel smacked Nick's shoulder. "Okay. Lay it on me Lance. Before I go crazy."

"Well there are two things," Lance started glancing at JC. He smiled at his boyfriend and reached for JC's hand. "We're engaged --" He was unable to say anything else for the loud shriek. In seconds Rachel was nearly in his lap as she hugged him. He laughed, some of the nerves dissipating.

"Think she's happy?" Nick said dryly watching his wife pull away from her brother only to wrap her arms around JC. He stood and held out his hand when Lance stood now that he was free from his sister. He shook Lance's hand before pulling him into a hug. "Congrats man."

"Thanks," Lance laughed as Rachel hugged him again, allowing Nick to congratulate JC. "I take it you're happy?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe what I am!" Rachel leaned back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Lance this is fantastic!" She hugged him tightly again as more tears welled in her eyes. She heard her twin's deep laughter rumble in her ear and she squeezed him.   
"Are you getting married in Maryland?" Nick asked once they sat back down. The air was certainly lighter than it had been before, but he still felt there was something else JC and Lance were waiting to tell them. That was the piece of news he was worried about.

"No," JC shook his head. "We're going to wait until it's legal in California."

"Yeah, doesn't make sense to get married in another state and come back to our home and have it not recognized," Lance explained. "This wasn't planned," he continued, looking at JC with a small smile.

"I know how that goes," Nick said under his breath. He own proposal to Rachel hadn't been planned at all. His idea of the perfect proposal was not being lost in a National Forest with no food or shelter and while talking about the things they regretted in life because they weren't sure they were going to be rescued. It definitely hadn't been at the top of his proposal ideas.

"Well it was nothing as drastic as yours," Lance teased. "That was sort of over the top. Anyone with half a brain could have told you Rachel would have said yes sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast."

"I wouldn't go that easy," Rachel smiled at Nick. "A little effort goes a long way." She looked back at her brother and his boyfr...fiancée now. Her smile broadened. This was the happiest news she'd received in a long time. It thrilled her to no extent that her brother was as happy as she was. After everything they'd been through, Lance and JC were able to come back together. She looked down at their hands, entwined just like hers and Nick's. A glint of silver caught her eye and she leaned forward to get a better look. Wrapped around the ring finger of JC's left hand was a band of gold. Her gaze moved to Lance's free hand resting in his thigh and she smiled softly seeing a matching ring of gold. When her eyes met Lance's she said, "Rings?"

"Yeah," Lance looked down at the ring encircling his finger. It had only been there for a couple days but it felt as if it had been there forever. It held the promise that someday he was going to marry JC.

"Why did you make me think it was bad news! Why all the ominous 'we need to talk' and 'don't bring Olivia'?"

"It's not bad news, it was never bad news." Lance said. "I'm sorry if I made you think it was bad."

"So if it's not bad news then what is it?" Rachel asked looking at her brother first then JC. "Just tell me already," she pleaded when they looked at each other.

"We decided to have a baby."

~*~

"So...."

Rachel looked up seeing Nick walking into the living room after he'd been upstairs settling Olivia in her bed. Usually they both put Olivia to bed, but she still had yet to recover from the earlier conversation with Lance and JC.

_'We decided to have a baby,' Lance spoke, his eyes sparkling._

_'We want you to help,' JC continued. His stomach somersaulted and he tightened his hold on Lance's hand. He would welcome any baby he and Lance would bring into their family, but he wasn't going to lie and pretend he didn't want this option the most._

_'We want to use your egg and JC's sperm,' Lance explained. 'That way the baby will really, truly be...'_

_'Ours,' JC finished with Lance._

"I figured you would have been jumping for joy, ecstatic and ready to do it tonight if possible," Nick sat down next to Rachel, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side. "Well, as soon as the doctors do it because that's the only way JC's stuff is getting anywhere near your eggs."

Rachel snorted before she started giggling. She kissed his scruffy cheek, worming her arms around his waist. "It's weird; I thought I'd be completely excited too."

"I know; this was your 'completely outrageous' thing you'd do when I asked you."

"It was," Rachel nodded. "It's completely different being faced with the situation than just thinking about it. This is a huge decision," she sat up placing her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face with her hands. "There's so much to go into making this decision. I want to say yes so bad..."

"Then say yes," Nick scooted forward. He rubbed his hand on Rachel's back, stroking gently.

Rachel turned her head, staring at Nick wide-eyed. "Say yes? If I recall, you're the one that could barely remember his own name when I first mentioned this in the woods. Now you're behind it?"

"Crazy isn't it?" Nick sent Rachel half a smile. "Blame it on Olivia."

"What's Olivia got to do with it?"

"When you first brought this up, we weren't married - we weren't even engaged. I knew I was going to propose. I had warmed up the marriage thing, but a baby? Rachel, I was scared to death when you told me you were pregnant. All I could think about was how I was raised, my family life and my parents. I didn't want to be like them..."

"You aren't," Rachel tucked her arm through his and clasped his hand, threading their fingers together. "You are an amazing Daddy."

Nick grinned, "I love her so much. I can't imagine her not being a part of my life. She makes me a better person. I'm so happy, so blessed..." he shook his head, a smile on his lips. "I just want everyone to be as happy as I am. Lance and JC want that. I think they should have that."

"Aww," Rachel felt tears well in her eyes as she listened to her husband's words. She laid her head on his shoulder, tightening her arm around his. "It's just now I have all these... things floating around in my head.

"Let's hear 'em," Nick let go of Rachel's hand and moved back on the couch, settling in. He reached forward grasping his wife's hips and pulled her onto his lap allowing her to swing her legs up on the cushions. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well first this is gonna happen within the next couple months. I don't think Lance brought this up to wait until next year. You're going on tour. If I'm pregnant, I won't be able to travel as much. I can't carry Lance and JC's child and then just take off on tour. They'll miss the pregnancy. It's not fair to them if I'm traveling all over the country and overseas while pregnant with their child. I feel as if I should be around them so they are actually a part of the pregnancy. This is their child and they are already going to be missing out on some aspects because they won't be around me all the time."

"When you wake up in the middle of the night with a craving, I'll be sure to call them," Nick grinned.

"That's what I'm talking about. The cravings, the puking, clothes not fitting, swollen feet, the crying jags..."

"I don't know Rach... This is sounding great so far. Ow!" He reached up rubbing his chest where she pinched him.

Rachel glared at him. "You do know that while this 'trying to get pregnant' thing is going on, we probably won't be allowed having sex."

Nick frowned hearing Rachel. "Now what a minute. Maybe I was too quick to say yes. Not allowed having sex with my wife? That's a major _major_ con."

"It would only be until I get pregnant," Rachel explained running the fingers of her right hand over his chest. "Don't want to take the chance of one of your swimmers winning the race instead."

"Well that's not too terrible."

"No, but it is if I'm supposed to be having JC's baby. That would be bad."

"Yes. So right now your worries are not being able to tour with me and not being able to have sex with me. I'm feeling pretty damn loved right about now."

Rachel lifted her head kissing her husband softly. "You are pretty damn loved. By me," she kissed him again. "But you're right; those are pretty selfish reasons on my part, huh?"

Nick hummed his agreement. "And you know Lance and JC are gonna drive you up the wall with always being around you, checking up on you, not allowing you to do anything..."

"That reminds me of someone. I wonder who that could be?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Nick felt a blush creep across his face. During Rachel's pregnancy, he was a little overprotective. So much so Rachel threatened to leave him if he didn't lay off. He didn't think that would actually happen but he hadn't wanted to take any chances. "What else is there?"

"Normal pregnancy fears. What if something happens? It's not my baby. I'm carrying this child for someone else. They are trusting me with this precious gift and all I have to do is nurture it for nine months."

"Sweetie, you will not allow anything to happen to this baby," Nick said softly. "You know that. While you were pregnant with Olivia you ate right, you exercised, you did everything the doctor said. Read everything you could. This gift you are giving Lance and JC will be no different."

"What if being pregnant makes me want another one? I'm thirty-six Nick. I'm getting too old to be having kids. I would like another child," the last line came out quietly. "Doing this for Lance and JC, depending on how long it takes to actually get pregnant, by the time I can have another child I could be staring forty right in the face. And what if something happens during this pregnancy and I can't have anymore kids?"

"Rachel, you're borrowing time. You can't look at the negative like that. If something happens then you know what? We have Olivia. And she's the very best in the world. And you were able to give JC and Lance something I'm sure many gay couples would love to have. A child that is biologically theirs. Their baby would have a piece of each of them."

With her left arm wrapped around Nick's neck, she brought her right hand up to meet its partner. She hugged him as they fell into silence while she gathered her thoughts. "You know what scares me the most?"

Nick pressed a kiss into Rachel's head as he tightened his arms around her, holding her more securely in his lap. "What?"

"That I'm not strong enough, after birth, to leave the hospital empty handed." That was the sole piece that really held her back. Everything else had just been excuses. But this, this was vital. "I'm carrying a baby for nine months. I've felt every little kick and move. My body nurtured this child. Once the baby is born, the doctor will hand he or she over to Lance or JC and I'm going to be handed papers to sign; signing away my rights. I just... I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that."

The same fears went through Nick's head as well. This was his wife that was pregnant. She was sleeping in his arms each night. He was the one that would be seeing changes to her body, feeling the wondrous baby kicks. He would be watching that moment when Rachel pushed a new life into the world. He would hear the new baby's cry and watch as the doctor would hand the baby to another man. Watch as another man would cut the umbilical cord. Then, a couple days later, he'll be walking next to a wheelchair ridden Rachel as she was pushed out to his waiting vehicle. He'll gingerly help her out of the chair and into the passenger seat. There would be no car seat in the back. They would drive home where they would be no welcoming party.

"In the delivery room, there'd be no one for me. JC and Lance will be fawning all over the new baby, as they should... and I just... "

"No, no, no," Nick shook his head. He cupped Rachel's chin, raising it so he could look into her green eyes wet with tears. "I'll be there for you. I'll be sitting right next to you the whole time. I'll be with you from the moment you go into labor until you're released from the hospital and every day after. Tour be damned because you are more important."

Tears slid down Rachel's cheeks at Nick's words. "Oh Nick..."

"The fact that you are willing to do this for Lance, for JC...it makes me love you even more."

"I don't think I could do this without you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "You'll be with me every step of the way?"

"Every step," Nick promised. He slid his hand from her chin to her cheek and brought her lips to his. His lips opened and closed over hers and he could taste the saltiness of her tears as they mixed with their kisses. He worked himself forward on the couch, rising slowly with her in his arms. "I got you," he whispered against her lips feeling her hands search for substance. "I'm not going to let you fall. Would never hurt you."

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to our bedroom where I plan on making love to the most beautiful, good-hearted, selfless woman, who has a heart of gold. And take pleasure in the fact that she's all mine."

As her back touched the cool comforter on their bed, she smiled looking into her husband bright blue eyes. "Always yours Nick. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you going to be okay if Rachel says no?"

JC looked up from the piano where he'd been working out the melody for a new song for Girl Radical, the group he and Jimmy Harry started nearly four years ago. There weren't the megastars NSYNC had been, but they had a number one hit under their belt and a smattering of top 20 hits. Now it was time for their second album. The last thing he wanted was to have a terrible second album like so many other stars. To keep the buzz up around the group, they needed a great lead off song for the album. That was what he was trying to accomplish.

"Of course I'll be okay. I mean I'll be a little disappointed but," he shrugged. "I'll understand if she says no. It's asking a lot of her."

"Yeah," Lance took a seat next to JC sitting in the opposite direction. He stared at the radio equipment that made up one end of their basement where he hosted his show. This end of the basement housed all JC's music stuff. In the middle of the expansive room were couches set up in L-shape fashion. One L-shape faced JC and the other shape faced toward his radio desk for any visitors they had on the show. "We're not selfish for asking are we?"

"Maybe," JC shrugged his shoulders again. The movement caused his shoulder to brush up against Lance's. "There are probably thousands of donors we can choose from and it would probably be easier to go the anonymous route considering."

"So many variables that could happen going with someone you know."

"You don't think Rachel would say she'd do it, then after the pregnancy change her mind, do you?" JC asked horrified. 

"Oh God, no way!" Lance shook his head. He felt sick at the thought of someone doing that to them. "If she's not committed to do this, she won't do it. She'll tell us no." He looked toward the steps when he heard the dogs start barking. "Expecting someone?"

JC shook his head, "No," and pushed himself to his feet. He followed along behind Lance as they climbed the stairs to see who had just walked into their house. His face broke out into a grin when he heard the excited shrieks of Olivia.

"C!" Olivia yelled when she saw her uncles walk into the room. She left the dogs behind and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her toward JC.

JC laughed and swung Olivia up in her arms, drawing excited screams and laughter. He settled her against him as he hugged her. "Hi Olivia."

"Hi C," Olivia grinned widely, proudly showing off a mouthful of teeth.

"Hey, what am I?" Lance teased. "Chopped liver?" He dug his fingers into his niece's sides causing her to squirm and laugh in JC's arms.

"Yeah," she giggled kicking her legs as she tried to get away from Lance's fingers.

"Yeah!" Lance gasped in mock anger. "Come here you," he took Olivia from JC. He held her with one arm across his body while his other hand tickled her belly.

"An!" Olivia struggled. She hadn't mastered saying 'Lance' yet. No matter how often he tried to get her to say it. She over pronounced the 'L' and held onto the 'c' too long. So he was stuck being called An. He tried not to be too jealous of the fact she could pronounce JC's name with no problem.

"Mon," Olivia took Lance's hand once he set her on the ground and started leading him away from the other adults.

"Guess I'm leaving," Lance grinned and allowed himself to be led to the living room.

"Sit," Olivia patted the floor in front of her toy box. When she was satisfied her uncle was sitting she turned to the box and started digging through pulling out a red bucket with a yellow lid. The lid had shapes cut out and the bucket was full of shaped blocks. "See?" She brought the bucket to Lance. She turned around and sat down on his lap.

Lance placed one hand on Olivia's stomach as he leaned over helping her dump out the blocks and fix the lid. "Square," he said when she held up the red shape.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "Wear." She looked down at the lid searching before she matched it to the right opening. It took her a couple times to get the shape lined up. When she successfully pushed the square into the bucket she turned her head to look at Lance wearing the biggest smile she could muster.

"Yeah!" Lance cheered. "You did it!"

"Yay!" Olivia grinned and grabbed a triangle. "Een!" She said holding it up for him to see.

"Green," Lance nodding smiling. "Very good. You're so smart," he kissed the top of her head on her soft tuffs of blonde hair. He could smell the baby shampoo from an earlier bath.

"C! C!" Olivia exclaimed seeing JC walk into the room behind her parents. She scrambled out of Lance's lap running to her uncle. She grabbed his hand much like she did Lance earlier. "Mon," she told him.

JC grinned and let himself be led where ever the toddler wanted. He took a seat next to Lance when Olivia told him and watched as she ran back to her toy box. "How you doing?" He asked Lance seeing his boyfriend putting the blocks Olivia had abandoned back in their container.

"I got this," Lance grinned and dropped a blue circle through the hole. "Nothing to it."

"So proud of you Lance," JC shook his head; the smile still displayed on his face. "We should find you a ribbon. Real mature," he said when Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

"I think we can sneak out," Rachel whispered loudly to Nick as Olivia brought back a book. She watched as her daughter sat in JC's lap.

"Bye," Lance shifted closer to JC, placing one arm on the floor behind JC to hold his weight. He rested his chin on JC's shoulder. JC switched Olivia to his outside leg so Lance could see the book too - a seek and find Bubble Guppies book; Olivia's current favorite cartoon on television.

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the couch, pulling Nick down next to her. They sat together not talking, just content to watch Lance and JC play with Olivia. Rachel squeezed Nick's hand, turning her head to look at him with a smile on her face. "No doubt in my mind we're making the right decision."

"Child will be the luckiest child on the planet," Nick said softly. He smiled seeing Olivia grin up at JC and Lance. There was no question his daughter loved and adored JC and Lance. The feelings were definitely returned. 

"So what's up?" Lance asked a few minutes later when he was able to extract himself from Olivia and JC. He took a spot on the couch, smiling as he watched JC read quietly to Olivia, who was still sitting on his lap. Seeing JC interact with Olivia made his heart sing. There we no doubts in his mind that JC wouldn't be the greatest father.

Rachel could see he was trying to play off being calm but she knew otherwise. She could see the nervousness flowing over him. She couldn't wait to remove all the worry. "We have an answer for you."

Lance's eyes widened and he swallowed roughly. Never had he felt this scared in his life. Not during his tryout for NSYNC. Not during their first concert. Telling JC his feelings. Coming out as gay to the world. None of those compared to what he felt right now. It wasn't fair to Rachel but he felt she held his whole world in her hands. All he could think about was having a baby. His dreams were filled with brown-haired, green-eyed babies. "C," he didn't like how his voice sounded. He thought it was strong, carefree but judging by how fast JC turned to look at him and the questioning look he sent, he knew it wasn't as strong as he hoped.

Lance's tone alerted JC something was amiss. When he looked at his boyfriend he could see a paleness in Lance's face. Taking a quick look at Rachel and Nick, his heart knotted. A decision has been made. He kissed the top of Olivia's head before gently moving her off his lap. He took a seat next to Lance and took his hand.

"You guys have a decision?"

Rachel nodded, sparing Nick a glance before facing her brother and JC. She smiled at them. "Of course I'll do it."

"Really?" Lance whispered.

"Really," Rachel grinned.

"Oh..." Lance was frozen. He couldn't believe what he had heard. His sister had just told him she'd carry their child. He and JC were going to have a child that was a part of each of them. When he looked at JC, he saw the brunette frozen as well. A sheen of tears clouding the normally bright blue eyes. He squeezed JC's hand, causing the man to look at him. Lance smiled at him watching as JC broke out into a smile.

"Yeah?" JC asked looking at Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel nodding laughing. Her own eyes filled with tears when she saw a tear escape and roll down JC's cheek. She watched, her heart full of love, as JC and Lance turned toward each other and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Are you crying?" Nick asked softly, brushing a finger across his wife's cheek, feeling the wetness.

"Yes," Rachel laughed running her fingers over her cheeks. "You know I start crying if someone else is crying. And how can I not cry at this?"

"Don't cry," Nick murmured pulling Rachel into his arms comforting her.

Lance pulled JC into a tight embrace. He pressed a kiss against JC's neck as he hugged him. A dream of theirs was finally coming true. He and JC were going to have a child. A child who would be both his and JC's biologically. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He felt JC turn his head and he met him halfway with a kiss. When he opened his eyes he saw his lover's own blue eyes shining with tears. There were twin tear tracks on his cheeks. He smiled.

JC matched Lance's smile. He cupped the back of his head and brought Lance back to his lips for another kiss. When he finally looked at Rachel, seeing her eyes full of tears, he couldn't not go to her.

"Don't be afraid to give me the same congratulatory kiss," she joked as she stood so she could hug JC. "Lance and I are practically the same."

"Practically," JC grinned and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "But not quite."

"Damn," she sighed dramatically. "That will do for now," she wrapped her arms around JC's waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. She felt his arms hold her tight and she smiled, tightening her arms.

"Thank you," JC whispered, getting choked up again. "I don't know... Thank you."

"Remember that when I'm fat, tired and feeling unattractive," she teased.

"That mean you'll be crying on him when you've turned into a hormonal mess?" Nick grinned as he released his brother-in-law from a hug.

"I was not a hormonal mess!" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah," Lance grinned. "You kind of were."

Rachel gapped at her husband and brother before turning toward JC. "Well?"

"Must have been those Carter genes," JC grinned.

"See?" Rachel hugged JC again. "My favorite."

"Well you can't have him," Lance told Rachel as he hugged his sister, pulling her away from JC. "He's mine."

"I have a stipulation in this though," Rachel spoke after they all settled back down on the couches. Lance and JC exchanged worried looks.

"Me too," Nick said.

Rachel gave her husband a confused look. She had no idea what his stipulation was. He never had one when they talked about everything. The wink he sent her did not put her at ease.

"Wh-what's your stipulation?" Lance asked slowly.

"I will not be part of any reality TV show. So don't even think about making this some TLC show. I refuse to have cameras following me every day."

Lance and JC exchanged relieved smiles. "That will not be a problem," Lance told his sister. "There is no way we're going to do a television show about this."

"That's the last thing we'd ever think about doing," JC said, squeezing Lance's hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. "What was your stipulation?"

"I'm afraid to hear this," Rachel muttered staring at Nick.

"The only way this is happening is through a doctor. I'm not handing my wife over to you so you can sleep with her."

"Nick!"

JC burst out laughing.

"You're an idiot!" Rachel smacked Nick on the shoulder. "And if you keep laughing you're going to hurt my feelings." She glared at JC as he tried to stop laughing. Even Lance was struggling not to laugh.

"I think we can deal with those stipulations," Lance said as JC nodded. He squeezed JC's hand. This was happening.

*~*

"Do you think they should have been here?" Rachel asked Nick again. They were in the procedure room of the clinic. She was sitting up on the table with a gown draped over her lower body waiting for the doctor to appear. Nick had pulled the chair up next to the examination table. 

"JC's already done his part," Nick pointed out. He reached out and laid his hand over his wife's on her lap. "I know you want them involved in every step of the way. I stand behind that. But this part, this right here, they really don't need to be here. I can video it if you want..."

Rachel grabbed his hand before he could pull away and dig his phone out of his pocket. "You take a video of anything remotely close to my hoo-ha, I will murder you," she threatened.

"Come on," Nick laughed. "I would never."

"I just hate this waiting," Rachel sighed. The last months had been filled with doctor visits, pills, hormone injections, tests. Everything led her up to this moment; when they would insert the embryos into her uterus.

"I know," Nick said knowingly. He laced their fingers together. "I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over so we finally have an answer."

"Me too," Rachel sighed, looking down at their hands. "I'm really scared that this won't work. That in two weeks I'll take the pregnancy test... have everyone there waiting for the results and it's gonna be negative. God Nick, that scares me. I don't even want to imagine JC's and Lance's faces..."

"Hey," Nick stood up bringing his head closer to his wife's. He raised a hand to her face, brushing his fingers of her cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. "You have to stay positive. This is going to work. And if it doesn't, we'll start all over. JC and Lance, sure will be disappointed only for the fact that they'll have to wait longer, but they won't blame you. They each know the pros and cons of IVF more than you do. JC has the doc on speed dial."

Rachel smiled at that. She blew out a breath, trying to ride her body of the tension coiling. "I love you for doing this."

"I'm not doing anything; you are."

"I know it's not been easy on you." It was Rachel's turn to cup Nick's face. The coarse stubble scratched at her hand. He hadn't shaved in a couple days; the stubble grew in nicely. Unable to stop herself, she brought him closer and kissed him. "We've been in a no-sex restriction for the couple of months and the restriction is still in place for at least two more weeks."

"It's been hard," he grinned when Rachel rolled her eyes at his innuendo. "Worse for you since you're not allowed getting off. Which sucks for me because I love watching you." A feint blush swept across his wife's face. "But I have my hand, your hand and," he dropped his voice as he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "This lovely mouth," he kissed her softly. "I'm not complaining about that at all."

"I don't think there is a man alive who would complain about a blow job." Rachel could feel her face burning. Not allowed having sex with her husband was the biggest con in the whole procedure especially when she was getting hormone injections that played with her emotions and made her horny. Nick definitely benefited. "When we get the all-clear, you may not survive," she murmured.

Nick's grin widened, "Baby, I am ready."

"But I do really love you for doing this," Rachel reiterated bringing the conversation back around to her original point. If she kept talking about sex and blow jobs while having to look at her husband's face even sexier with the stubble she was liable to pull him over her on the examination table.

"You need to stop looking at me like that," Nick shifted slightly trying to ease the discomfort growing in his jeans as Rachel looked at him with desire ridden eyes.

"I can't help it," Rachel shrugged dropping her gaze. She immediately felt Nick's hand beneath her chin, drawing her eyes back to his. "I was trying to get back to a safer topic but my mind went off on a tangent. Where I thought about laying back and pulling you on top of me."

Nick's mouth dried. All the blood in his body rushed to his cock, now straining against his zipper. He moaned softly. Nothing more would please him than to make Rachel's daydream become a reality. He clenched his hand into a fist and fought for control. "You can't say things like that. Damnit."

Rachel giggled. "Sorry... I just... your face..." 

"I hope that means something good."

"Oh it does," Rachel cupped his face, drawing his lips to hers. "You are incredibly sexy but when you add this stubble..." she licked her lips, smirking when she saw Nick's pupils dilate. "Downright fucking gorgeous. I can't help myself."

Nick pressed his lips to Rachel's immediately running his tongue along her bottom lip. When her lips parted for him, he wasted no time in delving forward. His tongue twisted around hers, stroking and teasing. He gave another moan when her lips closed around his tongue and she sucked. He broke the kiss, out of breath. "Jesus..."

Rachel hummed her agreement, laying her head on his shoulder. "When we get home, I'll show you just how much I appreciate the stubble on your face."

"Who knew facial hair would turn you on so much?"

"Nah," Rachel picked her head up to look at him. "It's mostly you." This time when she kissed him it was soft and easy. "So please; stop looking all hot and sexy and gorgeous."

Nick rolled his eyes as he sat back down in his chair. He adjusted himself so he wasn't near tears with his erection pressing against his zipper. "I'll try."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Rachel mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the warm confines of her bed and Nick's arms.

"Yes, morning," Lance said impatiently. "Come on Rachel. How can you sleep?" Today was the day. The two week waiting period after the embryo transfer was over. After the transfer there had been nothing to do but simply wait. Waiting wasn't at the top of the list of things Lance was good out. The past fourteen days had been pure torture. Last night was the worst since he knew in the morning - now - Rachel would test to see if she was pregnant or not.

"Easy. I lay down beneath the covers. I snuggle Nick, close my eyes..."

"Rachel..."

Rachel opened her eyes, blinking her eyes against the sleep. Lance and JC were standing next to her bed staring down at her expectantly. Just like that, the sleepiness wore off and she remembered what today was. Her stomach twisted in knots and she felt sick.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"My head just caught up reminding my stomach I'm supposed to be insanely nervous," she groaned and curled up in a ball. "I feel like throwing up."

"Throwing up? That's good right?" JC spoke. He should be tired. He had been up most of night unable to sleep. He kept thinking about the moment when Rachel took the pregnancy test. After everything they've been through in the last month it all boiled down to a simple two minute test. At the end of two minutes he would either be completely ecstatic or pushed back to the beginning of the process to start all over. That would certainly kill him. From the moment of the transplant he'd been a nervous wreck, more spastic and flighty than usual. What kept Lance from killing him while he slept - when he was able to sleep - was the shear fact that Lance was just as nervous.

"Come on," Nick laid a hand on Rachel's arm as he sat up. "The faster you do this, the faster we'll know. And the faster they'll leave our room and we can go back to sleep. At least until Olivia wakes."

Rachel didn't have the heart to tell him she probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if the test turned out negative. She pushed the covers back and slid her feet to the floor as she sat up. She looked at JC and Lance, sending them each a smile before walking toward the bathroom where the testing box was waiting. She stopped in the door way and whirled around. "I don't need help on this part." She smiled and shut the door on three faces.

"I don't think she trusts us," Nick commented hearing the click of the lock. He leaned his hip against his wife's dresser and yawned.

"These two minutes are going to be worse than the last two weeks," Lance rubbed his face. JC stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Lance's chest, pulling him back to his body. He sank against JC laying his hands on JC's arms.

"We never talked about what happens if this doesn't work," JC said lowly as if speaking the words out loud would make them real, would somehow jinx the results.

"I don't even want to think if this doesn't work," Lance shook his head. From the moment everything started he thought in terms of after one IVF session, Rachel would be pregnant. He never let himself think about that not happening. He didn't want to deal with the disappointment.

"Me neither," JC said truthfully. "Asking Rachel to do this again would make me feel selfish."

"It's not selfish wanting your own child," Nick said. "If for some reason Rachel isn't pregnant this time, then we'll do it again. But you two seriously owe me for keeping me from having sex with my wife."

"That wasn't what we agreed upon," Lance smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I strictly recall you only saying JC couldn't sleep with her. I heard no mention of having to repay you for your lack of sex."

"How are you going to repay him Lance?"

"Is it time already?" Lance asked straightening his body. He had relaxed against JC during their conversation with Nick, allowing the brunette to hold some of his weight.

Rachel nodded. She looked at Nick who was poised ready to either console or congratulate her before turning her head to her brother and JC. She knew how anxious they were about the results and couldn't find it in her to keep them in suspense any longer. A smile slowly grew on her face.

Lance's breath caught. Rachel was now smiling wide and nodding. He could see the tears making their way down her cheeks and his soon followed. Pregnant. Rachel was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Their baby. His and JC's. He turned in JC's arms staring at his boyfriend. JC's blue eyes were shining with unshed tears; his lips parted.

"Positive?" JC whispered finally able to speak.

"Positive," Rachel nodded, grinning. "I'm pregnant."

JC met Lance's eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times unable to get any words past; not knowing what even to say. Instead of trying to think of something, JC closed his mouth over Lance's lips. His arms tightened their grasp on his boyfriend, pulling him against his body, as his lips opened and closed with Lance's. The kiss was salty and sweet; their tears mixing.

Rachel looked at Nick, her own tears steaming down her face. When he held his arms open, she buried herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her hands into his back. Her tears dampened the t-shirt he wore to sleep in. Nick's own breathing was ragged, alerting her that he was either crying like she was or trying very hard not to. Raising her head, meeting his blue gaze she confirmed the latter. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn happy," Nick grinned. "I'll be able to make love to you again."

Rachel laughed out loud as she moved her arms to wrap around Nick's neck. "As soon as the doctor says it's okay I'm all yours."

"You're mine anyway," Nick leaned down capturing her lips with his as he tightened his arms around her.

"We're going to have a baby," Lance whispered when the kiss broke. His forehead pressed against JC's. His eyes never left JC's blue ones. He reached up thumbing a tear away from JC's cheek. He then buried that hand in JC's curls.

"A baby," JC whispered. He caressed Lance's back through the t-shirt he wore. "Our baby. It's impossible for me to love you more than I do right now.

"I haven't done anything really."

"You love me."

Lance's smile softened. "I do."

"That's all I need you to do." 

*~*

"You think there's an occupancy limit in this room?" Nick asked as he stood in front of his wife, who sat on an examination table with a sheet draped over her legs. One of her feet, clad in a pair of socks she had left on when stripping from the waist down, rubbed the back of his knee through the denim of his jeans.

"No needles involved in this right?" JC asked from his perch on the left side of the examination table. He stood next to Lance clasping his hand.

"Right," the ultrasound technician smiled reassuringly at JC. If she was freaked out about having three big pop stars in her room, she didn't show it. She moved the cart that carried the equipment closer to the wall, providing more room on the right side of the bed. "Nick, you can move back here on this side of the table."

"The most people you've had in here?" Lance asked as Nick got situated between the table and the cart. On the wall in the corner was a television that was going to show the ultrasound so they all could see.

"Yes," Kelly nodded. She finished prepping and spun on her stool to face the two couples in the room. "I'm going to explain how this works and then we'll get started, okay?" When four heads nodded she continued. "The ultrasound we're doing today is called a transvaginal ultrasound. We use this in the first trimester because not only is the baby so small, but the uterus is also closer to the vagina than the abdomen. We'll have a clear picture of the baby and the heartbeat. I'll take measurements and find out exactly how far along you are. I'll be able to check the uterus, ovaries, fallopian tubes to make sure everything is how it's supposed to be. This will be the only time this type of ultrasound is used." Never had Kelly had men rapt attention as she did JC and Lance. They were sucking up everything she had to say. From the patient file and the news, she knew this was Rachel's second pregnancy so her and Nick already had this speech. "The next ultrasound will be after the 18th week. That will be an abdominal and that's when you'll find out the sex. So don't ask that today. I won't be able to tell you. Alright Rachel, you know the drill."

"These rooms where women end up in this position should have pictures on the ceilings," Rachel said as she placed her feet in the stir-ups. When she scooted as far forward as she could, she lay back on the bed. Kelly made sure the sheet didn't slip.

"Women in this room don't spend a lot of time looking at the ceiling," Kelly said with a smile. "But I do see your point and I agree. I think about that every time I'm at the doctor for those visits." She opened a condom, rolling it down the wand before squirting lube on the tip. "We try to keep it at room temperature, but it might be cool," she told Rachel. "You're gonna feel my fingers on the inside of your right leg..."

"This won't hurt the baby will it?"

"No JC," Rachel said looking at him. She moved her hand from her side to take his free hand. His left was wrapped up in Lance's hand. "The baby is perfectly safe." Her right hand soon found its way entwined with Nick's.

Nick leaned over, positioning himself near Rachel's head as he held her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they all watched the grainy black and white photo come to life on the television screen. "I love you," he whispered quietly in her ear.

Squeezing Nick's hand, she turned her head to kiss him softly. "I love you too," she allowed her eyes to close as she leaned her head against his.

"Well now..." Kelly said as she taped a few keys on the ultrasound machine. "What do we have here..." she said to herself more so than the other occupants in the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Lance asked quickly. He tightened his hold on JC's hand as he look back and forth between the technician and the television screen. He needed help with the screen because right now he had yet to see something that remotely resembled a baby. He paled. What if she wasn't pregnant? What if they went through the last few weeks believing Rachel was pregnant when she wasn't? What if the home pregnancy test and the blood test were wrong?

"Just a moment," Kelly said and moved the wand inside Rachel. She tapped another key then smiled facing the group.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly. She held Nick's hand tight; could feel JC's death grip on her other hand. She could just imagine how tight he was holding onto Lance's. She tried not to let her fears run considering Kelly was smiling at them. People in the medical profession didn't smile this happily if it was bad news.

"Nothing is wrong," Kelly said, "I just had to confirm something."

"Confirm what?" JC asked.

"Look at the screen," Kelly said with a smile. She positioned the wand to give the best view and watched everyone look at the screen. She saw recognition hit Rachel's face first.

"Oh..." Rachel gasped.

"What?" Lance asked looking at Rachel's face then back at the screen. He narrowed his eyes, searching, but he had no idea. He still wasn't sure if he was looking at it correctly.

"Would you like to tell them?" Kelly asked Rachel.

"Twins," Rachel said softly. "I'm carrying twins."

Lance felt the blood rush from his face and he swayed slightly.

"Are you okay Lance?" Rachel asked. "You're not gonna faint are you?"

JC let go of Rachel's hand so he could steady his boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around Lance's waist. Funny, he would have thought he would be the one ready to faint, not Lance. "Are you okay?"

Lance nodded. "I'm okay. Twins? Ar-are you sure?"

Kelly smiled. "Yes. Rachel is carrying twins."

"Wow..." JC breathed. He pressed his hand harder into Lance's waist. Twins. Rachel was pregnant with twins. In eight months, he and Lance wouldn't be bringing one baby home; they would be bringing two. It was his turn to pale at the thought. They were going to be bringing two babies home from the hospital. They were going to be responsible for two tiny little babies at once. Two instead of one.

"Oh jeez," Nick chuckled seeing JC pale. "They are ready to hit the floor during the ultrasound. No way they'll make it through delivery."

"They will be fine," Kelly chided lightly. "I've had people pass out in here before when they found out they were having multiples instead of one. It's a huge discovery. Changes everything about a pregnancy they'd been expecting.

"You're telling me," Lance said. "I wasn't expecting twins."

"You should have. I'm sure they explained the percentage of multiple births when using IVF. Not to mention there's a higher percentage when there's a genetic history of multiples," Kelly explained. "Most times we find that multiples skip a generation."

"Not the case here," Rachel grinned.

"No. Not the case here," Kelly smiled. "Let me show you," she turned toward her computer and the mouse appeared on the television screen. "Here is Baby A," she moved the mouse around the black peanut shape on the screen. "And this is Baby B."

Once Kelly pointed both the babies out, Lance could clearly see what he had been missing originally. As he looked, he wondered how he could have missed it. There were clearly two babies on the screen. His babies. "Wow," he gripped JC's hand at his waist.

"We're having twins Lance," JC grinned leaning his head against Lance's as they stared at their children. "Two for one."

"Yeah," Lance laughed, wrapping his free arm around JC's waist. His other hand still held fast at his waist, his fingers tangled with JC's. "These are definitely Chasez babies. Two for one. That's right up your alley."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so glad you get to keep your pants on this time," Lance said as he took a seat in the lone chair in the ultrasound room.

"You're glad?" Rachel chuckled, swinging her legs as she sat on the examination table again. "You're not the one who had a wand up her hoo-ha by another woman, while three men watched."

"I think Joey had a porno like that," JC grinned.

Rachel groaned and lay back on the table covering her face with her hands. Today was the day they would find out the sexes of the little peanuts in her belly. Going along with Lance's radio show and calling the guests he had on his 'peanuts', he took to calling his unborn children peanuts. She thought it was cute. This time there was one less person in the room with them. Nick wasn't here with them today. He, along with the rest of the Backstreet Boys, was in London. The new tour had kicked off with overseas dates first. A few weeks ago, they were in Asia. She jumped feeling a hand on her stomach. Opening her eyes she stared at JC's sheepish face.

"Sorry," JC looked down, removing his hand from Rachel's belly. When she lay down, you could see the bump and he couldn't help himself.

"It's alright;" Rachel smiled at him and lifted her shirt out of the way, revealing her stomach. Normally she didn't like it when a lot of people touched her belly, but considering she was carrying this baby for JC and Lance she figured she didn't have any say to limit the belly touches. When she started to show, she let them touch as much as they wanted which was a lot. That number was bound to grow as soon as they would be able to feel the babies kicking. She could feel their little movements now. They were so light though, the outside hand couldn't feel them. That was a fact that bummed JC and Lance so much.

JC grinned and reached out again, cupping his hand on the small bump on Rachel's stomach where his children lay. He was still amazed every time he was able to do this. Beneath his hand, his children were being nurtured. This week was a big step in sensory development at least that's what he read online. Research had said to talk to the baby now because they might be able to hear you. Lightly caressing the baby bump, he leaned over putting his face near his hand. "Hello Peanuts," he whispered. "I hope you cooperate today. I really want to know if I'm having little boys or little girls or one of each."

Rachel smiled softly listening to JC talk to his children. It always tugged at her heart and made her want to cry. Nick had been big in talking to Olivia while she had been pregnant. Her favorite memory one that she would cherish forever was Nick talking to her belly late at night and Olivia nailing her with a hard kick. She had laughed, even though it had been slightly painful, because she thought it was Olivia's way of telling Daddy to be quiet and let her sleep.

Lance pushed himself up from the chair and moved to stand next to JC. He placed one hand on JC's lower back as he leaned down and put his hand on top of JC's. "You better listen to your Daddy," he spoke softly. "Now's not the time to be shy. You're gonna have to get used to pictures real fast. They will be hundreds taken --"

"And that's just in the first few hours after you two are born," JC grinned.

A tear fell from the corner of Rachel's eye as she watched the scene in front of her. She wished she had her cell phone so she could take a picture. If not of their faces of their hands clasped together over the tiny bump. Moving her arm, she reached into the front of her jeans pulling out her phone. "Don't mind me," she said when they looked at her. "Continue laying down the law to the little ones. I wanna know if I gotta buy manly clothes or adorable, cute girl clothes."

"Your Aunt Rachel is going to spoil both of you rotten," JC said.

"Like they won't already be completely spoiled by you two," Rachel said with a smile. Bringing up the camera on her phone, she angled it on the hands on her belly and snapped the photo. The picture turned out good. She had just taken a photo of JC and Lance when the door opened and Kelly walked in.

"Hello," she smiled, her heart warming at the tender scene in front of her. "How is everyone doing today? I see we're down a man today."

"Yeah, Nick's in London," Rachel said as JC and Lance stood, their hands still clasped together.

"I trust these two are taking care of you?" She said sparing a glance in the men's direction as she got her stuff situated. 

"Oh the very best," Rachel winked.

"Good," Kelly swiveled in the chair. "We are here for your second ultrasound. The big reason for this ultrasound is to get measurements to make sure your babies are growing properly. Of course it just so happens that we can tell the sex. I take it you'd like to know?"

"Yes," Lance said, while JC nodded.

"Fantastic; I hope they cooperate." Kelly said as she went on to explain a few more things. "You ready?" She asked Rachel. "Alright, you can leave your pants on for this one, but push them as far down on your hips. Good," she once Rachel had her pants low on her hips. "The gel is going to be a little cold," she squirted the gel onto the wand before pressing it on her belly.

JC watched as the television screen came to life. This time it was easier to spot his babies. He had looked at the photos from the first ultrasound so much he had them memorized. Seconds later a _thump-thump_ filled the room and his breath caught as he listened to the two little heart beats.

"Sounds fast and irregular," Lance commented, reaching up brushing a tear away before it could fall. "Maybe they're nervous about being on camera."

Kelly laughed. "It sounds irregular because we're picking up the sounds of two separate heart beats. They aren't in synch."

"Wah wah," Rachel laughed.

"Bear with me," Kelly said as played around on the keyboard one handed staring at the monitor in front of her. She continued moving the wand around on Rachel's belly searching for every angle possible of the babies. "Let me quickly go through and get the measurements. These measurements will tell us if they are developing on time. They will give us a better read on if we dated your pregnancy correctly."

JC and Lance watched as Kelly pointed things out to them such as the spine, arms, legs, kidneys, the heart. It was amazing to see the tiny movement on the screen as the heart beat in the grainy black and white. It seemed Kelly took hundreds of measurements and photos. They could tell when she took a photo because the screen would freeze slightly. Sometimes she could type things out on that would appear on the television depicting what they were looking at.

"Almost done with what I need to get done," Kelly said taking a picture of the current screen. "But you'll be happy to know that both babies cooperated."

"I knew they wouldn't be able to say no to C," Rachel grinned.

"Why do you think I had JC speak with them?" Lance squeezed JC's hand, giving him a smile.

"Alright, here is Baby A," Kelly brought the baby back up on the screen after she finished with everything she was required to do. She moved the wand until she was in the correction position. "Wanna take a guess?"

JC and Lance looked at each other before squinting up at the television. They were clearly looking at two legs. The outline was obvious. As for the sex, they didn't have a clue.

"Baby A is a girl," Kelly smiled. "You can see the legs here and here," she moved her mouse over each leg. "But there is nothing in the middle."

"We have a daughter," JC whispered staring at the screen. In his mind he saw a little girl with curly brown hair and yellow-green eyes; a crooked little smile. 

"You don't stand a chance," Rachel mused. "You're gonna be wrapped so tightly around her little finger." She was feeling slightly left lonely, which was dumb considering JC and Lance were standing right there. But they were wrapped up in the ultrasound images. As they should be. The last time this happened, Nick was there. He held her hand, whispered in her ear, pressed kisses to her head. But he wasn't here. He was thousands of miles away and she was here feeling alone. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly to hold them off. _'Damn hormones,'_ she thought closing her eyes.

Lance quickly dropped JC's hand and moved around him when he saw his sister crying silently. "Hey," he said quietly, taking her hand in his. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He brushed her blonde hair off her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered opening her eyes. She saw Lance's green eyes clouded with worry. Looking past him, she saw JC's blue eyes filled with worry as well. "I'm okay. I just..." she sighed and forced a small smile. "Had a small pity party for myself and then hormones took over."

Kelly removed the wand from Rachel's stomach sensing they needed a few minutes. "Do you need me to step out?" She asked gently.

"No, no," Rachel spoke shaking her head. "Please let's continue. I didn't mean to stop this. I'm fine. Really."

Lance shook his head. "Nuh-uh. What's wrong?"

"This is going to sound incredibly stupid." Rachel sighed knowing Lance wasn't going to let up. "I was feeling forgotten and lonely. Nick's not here...It's stupid. I just... You and JC...Stupid hormones," she sighed again closing her eyes briefly before looking at Lance. "Feeling unimportant I guess."

"You were right. That is stupid," Lance stared at Rachel not allowing her to look away. "You are the most important person in this room. You're the reason this is happening. You are giving me and JC these two miracles. Without you this is not possible. There is nothing I can do or say that will let you know just how much this means to me."

"Lance is right," JC spoke. He laid his hand over their clasped ones. "You are giving us something so special. You _are_ the most important person because you're nurturing our babies, taking care of them before you bring them into this world. You're giving them life. I will never be able to repay you for doing this. I could give you everything I have but that still wouldn't be enough."

There was no holding back her tears now. They rolled from the corner of her eyes and down into her hair. She held tightly to Lance's hand and fought to control her emotions. It was easier said then done. Her hormones combined with JC's and Lance's words opened the flood gates. "I'm sorry," she whispered, bringing her free hand up to wipe at her tears. "I'm a mess."

"No," Lance laughed quietly. He slid his hand through her hair to the back of her hand and pressed his forehead against hers. JC's hand caressed his back in light movements. "You are the most amazing person I know," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead and giggled when she felt the tiny kick in her belly. "Someone's jealous, I think."

"She kick?" JC asked looking down at her exposed belly. He searched for any movement hoping to spot something. It was still too early for people on the outside to see or feel. He couldn't wait until the moment he was able to place his hand on Rachel's belly and feel his children kick.

"Well, one of them did," Rachel pressed her fingers over where she had felt the kick. "Whichever one is right here," she smiled when she felt the movement again. "There is was again. She might be impatient or it might be her twin wanting his or her turn in front of the camera."

"Well, we better not disappoint," Kelly spoke bringing the wand back to Rachel's belly. She placed the wand over the spot Rachel had indicated she felt the movement. "Looks like... yup. It was your daughter."

JC watched the screen, seeing the tiny movements as his daughter moved her leg. His fingers tightened on Lance's waist. He leaned over toward Rachel's stomach and whispered, "Don't worry, Little Girl; we love you too."

"How about we get a look at baby number two," Kelly said and moved the wand until the second baby came up on the screen. "Say hello to Baby B. Your son."

"A boy," Lance grinned. "We're having a boy and a girl," he said in awe. It was the perfect scenario. With this one pregnancy they were getting two children - a boy and a girl. They were getting what they wanted. They wouldn't have to ask Rachel to go through this again or find another surrogate.

"Nick will be jealous," Rachel said. No matter how much Nick loved and doted on Olivia, he couldn't deny there had been a slight disappointment when the technician had announced they were having a girl. Rachel knew most men had that feeling when they found out they were having a girl instead of a boy. She figured it was like that with women when they found out they were having a boy instead of a girl. Though she didn't think she would be disappointed if she and Nick decided to have another baby and it turned out a boy. She smiled at the thought of having a miniature Nick.

"Can I hear the heart beat again?" JC asked as he stared at the screen where his son lay.

"Sure," Kelly smiled and turned the volume back on. Twin heartbeats soon filled the room and she set about printing out photos. She was so taken with JC, Lance and Rachel, she printed out more than she usually did.

When it was over and Kelly left, Rachel used the tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach while JC and Lance poured over photos. She brushed her shirt back down, settling to fix her pants when she was standing. "A little help?" She asked raising her hand.

"Sorry," Lance blushed and moved back to his sister. Grasping her hand, he pulled her into a sitting position. He kept a hold of her hand, helping her as she hopped off the table. "Good?"

Rachel nodded. "I need a bathroom." She pulled the waistband of her jeans up. It would do for now until she hit the bathroom. "Then I need--" she was cut off when Lance pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight. "A hug," She smiled and brought her arms around Lance returning his hug.

"Thank you," Lance whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," Rachel told him and he really didn't. She would do this for her brother and JC a hundred times over. "I'm happy to do this. Don't let my episode earlier get to you. I'm telling you, it's hormones and Nick being gone."

"I know," Lance pulled back with a smile. "If it does seem like we're forgetting you, we don't mean to."

"We just get caught up sometimes," JC joined them. He wrapped an arm around either of their necks, resting on their shoulders. Both Lance and Rachel dropped an arm and placed them around his waist welcoming him into the circle. "Don't take it personally."

"And don't tell Nick we made you cry."

Rachel laughed at Lance's words and tightened her arms around two of the most important men in her life. "No promises but he'll take into account that I'm extra hormonal."

"Well you did yell at him for packing his bag wrong before he left," Lance chuckled.

"He couldn't wait to tell you huh?"

"More like give us a head's up. Warning us that you were..." JC closed his mouth when he realized what he'd been about to say.

"I was what?" Rachel asked him, nailing him with a look.

"Sad that he was leaving," he quickly said.

"Nice save," she smiled at him, laying her head on his chest.

"How about we find you a bathroom, schedule the next appointment and then find some lunch."

"Your treat?" Rachel perked up.

Lance laughed as they made sure they got all their things before leaving the room. "Sure. My treat."

*~*

"Hey!" Rachel grinned into the iPad screen, waving her hand. Her smile was big and wide as she stared at Nick.

"Hey you," Nick smiled settling back on the couch on his tour bus. He had time before sound check so he decided to call his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she told him. "I didn't sleep good at all last night. I couldn't get comfortable and when I would fall asleep, I'd have to get up and go to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry Baby," Nick frowned. He hated not being there while she was pregnant. When she was pregnant with Olivia she was on tour with him until she wasn't allowed to travel. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I know. But there is nothing anyone can do. I just have to find a comfortable position."

"When you were pregnant with Olivia, you'd sleep on me," Nick smiled at the memory.

"I sleep on you pregnant or not," she grinned. "But it really helped to curl up on you or have you curl around me when she was kicking up a storm and keeping me awake. You were always able to quiet her down."

"I had the touch." 

"I miss your touch," she said quietly, even though she was alone in the house. Olivia was spending the day with JC and Lance so she could try to catch up on sleep. She was sure Olivia was having fun.

Nick's eyes widened at his wife's words. He straightened, giving a courtesy look around the room knowing it was empty. Unlike the very first Backstreet Boys tours, each of the guys had their own bus because they all had families now that tours with them. "Normally I'd be all over this but I don't have enough time before sound check."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Rachel gapped at her husband.

"It's not like we've never done it that way before," Nick grinned. 

"I know that gleam," Rachel said. "Pull your mind back to me."

"Oh it's on you," Nick wiggled his eyebrows. "That's okay I can just pull up the screen cap shots."

Rachel gasped. "You did not!"

Nick burst out laughing at the look on his wife's face. It took him a couple minutes to compose himself. "I did not. I have no naked videos or pictures of you on here or my phone." Keeping that sort of media was something he'd never do. There was a big risk of his electronics getting stolen. If that happened, whoever stole his stuff would be privy to the risqué pictures of his wife. He did not want to see them blasted all over the Internet and trash magazines.

"You're a jerk," Rachel muttered. "I should end this call."

"Aw, come on Baby, I was just teasing," Nick pouted.

"Not funny. I don't want to find my naked assets on the Internet. My mom would certainly have a heart attack."

"I don't want to see your naked assets on the Internet either," Nick said solemnly. He didn't want creeps out there jerking off to his wife. "So if you haven't had success in sleeping, what have you been doing today?"

"I've been introducing Babies Chasez to the wondrous music that is NSYNC," Rachel smiled. "We've been jamming to every song that I have."

"And how did they perceive that?"

"Of course they loved it!" Rachel smiled. "It's bred into them you know? They were moving up a storm. I pointed out JC's voice every time and I found couple of the songs where Lance had small solos. But never fear, we did listen to some Backstreet Boys songs and I told them all about their Uncle Nick."

Nick grinned. "A little young to be starting a NSYNC versus BSB war isn't it?"

"Judging by the amount of movement going on, they like 'em both."

Rachel and Nick talked for twenty more minutes before it was time for Nick to head to sound check. When she was alone once more, she laid down on the couch with a sigh. She was never getting to sleep. She threw her legs over the side and pushed herself up. She might as well go do something.

*~*

"Hey!" Lance grinned as he watched his sister make the turn at the bottom of the stairs and walk toward his desk. "Our peanut quantity in the Bassment nearly doubled just by one person walking in."

"Mama!" Olivia shrieked and rolled over on the couch to slide off of it on her belly. She took off at a run, running straight into her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's legs. "Hi Mama!"

"Hi Baby," Rachel leaned over and lifted Olivia in her arms, drawing protests from the adults around the desk. "Shush," she waved her hand at them. "Miss me?"

"Yeah Mama," Olivia said playing with the necklace around her mother's neck. 

"You have fun with Uncle Lance and Uncle JC?"

"Yeah. An. C." Olivia grinned and kicked her legs, struggling to be let down. Once she was placed on the ground she took off running toward the desk trying to crawl up into JC's lap. The brunette helped her up, settling her into his lap.

"Guess I wasn't missed that much," Rachel said taking a seat in the empty chair between Drew and Lisa. She placed the head phones on and moved the microphone into position. "My own child just dissed me for JC. We haven't seen each other all day. I barely get a hug and she runs back to him."

"The ladies love me," JC grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Olivia's head.

"It's a JC kind of day for Olivia," Lance explained to his listeners. "JC was her best toy. He colored, puzzled, read, played barbies... It was cute."

"You know how hard it is to get those outfits on and off those tiny princesses?" JC asked incredulously. "By the time I got the ones she wanted on, she wanted them off to put something else on!"

"Tell her no JC," Rachel said slowly with a smile.

Lance laughed as JC gapped. "No is not in C's vocabulary concerning Olivia."

"You're looking good," Lisa spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"If I could sleep I'd feel a hundred times better," Rachel said. "I don't think I've slept good all week. And today I was trying to nap but I could never get comfortable and when I did, I'd have to get up and go potty. It was useless."

"What did you do with Olivia?" Drew asked. "It's probably completely different being pregnant with two rather than one."

"Not really," Rachel told him. "I just get tired more easily and go to the bathroom a lot more. Oh and I am a heckuva lot bigger. I hit the maternity clothes a lot sooner this time around."

"You still look beautiful," Lisa commented. "You're one of those women who just look good pregnant."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled at her. "It's hard to get comfortable when you're pregnant because you can't lie on your stomach anymore, which is how I usually sleep. You can't lie on your back. So you're left with lying on your sides. Cocking this leg or that one. Putting a pillow here or there and basically just damning the entire man population to hell for your distress. When this happened with Olivia, I woke Nick up. If I couldn't sleep, well damnit he wasn't either."

"Was there something you did to get comfortable with Olivia that you could do now?" Drew asked.

"I'm not sure it would work in this situation," Rachel said with a smile. "Doubtful Nick would approve."

Drew laughed out loud, clapping his hands as Sam in the New York studio hit a sound effect that yelled, 'yeah!'

"Well I know Lance doesn't approve," Lance said.

Rachel giggled. "Just joking. Nick and I were talking about this earlier. When I was having trouble sleeping because Olivia wouldn't cooperate..."

"After you woke him up," Lance broke in.

"Of course. If I was awake, his ass was going to be awake as well. After all, it was his fault I couldn't sleep anyway. It was better for his safety if I woke him up. Because when you're so damned tired that you're near tears and you just want to sleep, and you look over and see your spouse dead to the world, sleeping... well certain things go through your mind about seeing them in pain."

"Does Nick know you..."

"Wanted to smother him with his own pillow?" Rachel asked. "Yes. He learned to wake up when I was awake. Probably saved his own life."

"My God," Drew shook his head.

"Like my sister would harm a hair on Nick's head," Lance rolled his eyes. "So what did you do? And if any of our listeners out there can help Rachel out, please call..."

*~*

"What are you doing up?"

Rachel turned her head toward the voice behind her surprised to see JC. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the television was a rerun of The Golden Girls was playing on TVLand. "I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I? I was trying to be quiet but I love this show."

"Maybe, I don't know," JC shrugged and sat down next to Rachel on the couch. "I don't know what woke me. I rolled over and saw the glow of the TV." He lifted his legs to the coffee table, placing them next to hers.

"You don't have to stay up with me," Rachel told him a few minutes later. She giggled as Rose tickled the ivories, literally.

"Of course I did," JC told her. "Under your logic, I'm the bastard man who put you in this position."

Rachel nodded. "You're right," she lifted the throw. "Settle in. It's gonna be a long night." She laughed out loud again when Rose started singing, testing out the word interuterine in the song. "This jingle is going to be stuck in my head for days. I think this is my favorite episode."

"Is this what you do when you can't sleep?" JC asked when the show went to commercial.

"Yup. I get lucky and find them on TV. Most times I resort to using my DVDs. I finished Roseanne up a couple days ago."

"Wasn't that on for a long time?"

Rachel hummed. "Nine seasons," she scooted down and lowered her head to JC's shoulder. She clasped her hands together other her stomach.

"You're really not sleeping?"

"I said I wasn't. It wasn't a joke or something to gain attention," Rachel picked her head up. "I can't sleep. I wake multiple times a night when Nick's here, but since he's been gone," she shrugged. "Sleep went with him I guess."

JC reached up and pressed her head back to his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his aside, allowing her to snuggle against him. "I'm sorry Rachel. I should have realized this was really serious. I thought it was you just waking up for an hour or so each night. Not enough to watch nine seasons of a TV show."

"It's okay C. It's something that most pregnant women go through. We just have to deal with it. Plus we know it's all worth it in the end."

JC lifted his left hand and brought it across his body lowering it to Rachel's belly. "It is worth it," he said with a small smile. "I know you're tired of hearing it, but I do thank you for doing this for us. You're sacrificing a lot. It means so much to us."

"I know JC," Rachel placed her hand over JC's. "I'm not sacrificing anything that's not worth it. I'm carrying my little niece and nephew. It's like the most important thing I've ever done."

"I am forever grateful," JC kissed the top of her head. He caressed her belly lightly as he watched the television, half paying attention. He stifled a yawn. As long as Rachel was awake, it was only fair for him to be awake. Lance could sleep because out of the three of them, someone needed to be coherent enough to chase after Olivia tomorrow. His eyes widen when he felt the light thump against his palm. "What?"

Rachel moved his hand to the spot she felt the kick and pressed his hand down. "Press hard; don't be afraid of hurting them. They're okay."

"Was that what I thought it was?" JC asked as he pressed his hand down, willing to feel the kick again.

"Yeah," Rachel grinned. "That was a kick. They are getting bigger so you should be able to start feeling them now."

"Wonder which one that was?" JC asked. "Come on Baby; kick Daddy again. I've been waiting forever for this. I've been really jealous of your Aunt Rachel for being able to feel you two all this time."

"You better listen to him," Rachel added with a smile. "No one likes to disappoint JC. He gets all sad looking and it makes you sad when he's sad. It also upsets Lance when JC's sad. You don't want to upset Daddy Lance do you?" She heard JC chuckle softly. "I'm not above bribery. I was playing NSYNC music earlier. They seemed to enjoy."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she removed her hand from JC's the caress her stomach. She could feel the light butterfly movements inside. They just weren't kicking hard enough to be felt on the outside. "I was teaching them NSYNC and pointing out their Daddies' voices. They seemed to pick your voice up quickly."

"You're playing me," JC said incredulously though he was secretly pleased. 

"Honest to God, JC," Rachel picked up her phone from the arm of the couch and opened up her music. Scrolling to her NSYNC playlist she selected a song. "They'll probably make a liar out of me. Olivia loves doing that. I boast she knows her colors or can count to three and I ask her to do it. She just looks at me like I'm an idiot."

She pushed the blanket off her belly and held her phone down near her belly as the song started.

"I'm doing this tonight. You're prolly gonna start a fight," JC sang along with the music.

Rachel was giving up hope as the song neared the ending. JC still sang along while gently moving his hand over her belly. She felt bad because he was so hopeful he'd get to feel another kick. ' _Come on babies,'_ she pleaded. _'I wasn't lying when I said we don't like to see JC sad. I'm not asking for a soccer game. Just a couple well placed kicks to his hand.'_

"Bye bye," JC sang holding onto second bye before singing 'baby' and holding the 'a' for a couple seconds. When he finished that part he felt it. The tiny nudge against his hand, so feint he thought he imagined it. He stopped singing.

"Well don't stop," Rachel nudged him. "Keep going."

He picked the song back up, grinning when he felt another kick. He pressed his hand down and was rewarded with another kick. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. Rachel's music skipped over into _'It's Gonna Be Me'_ and he continued singing along. Before the song was halfway over, he abruptly stopped and quickly stood. He grabbed the remote turning the television off and pulled Rachel to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked laughed as JC pulled her from the living room.

"Waking Lance up; he has got to feel this!"


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel griped Lance's hand as another contraction ripped through her midsection. Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes and she clenched them shut.

"Breathe Rachel," Lance said soothingly. He brushed his fingers across her forehead until the contraction eased. "I'm not really sure what to say to not get yelled at."

Rachel chuckled opening her eyes. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I'm not going to yell at you."

"Good," Lance grinned. He felt sick. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to come to the hospital in two days for a scheduled c-section. Even though Rachel was willing to do a natural birth Nick was in the middle of a tour. His sister wanted Nick in the delivery room with them and Lance understood. He and JC would no doubt be basket cases over their children and he didn't want his sister to be lost in all the excitement. He didn't feel like he'd be the type of person to just forget about his sister, but he didn't know what would happen after his children were born. Nick would be there for Rachel.

"Any word from Nick?" Rachel asked reading Lance's mind.

"JC just went to call him again," Lance squeezed Rachel's hand. Nick was supposed to fly out of St. Louis tonight after their concert. When Rachel went into labor a couple hours ago, their frantic calls to Nick's cell went unanswered. "We'll get a hold of him, Rachel."

"I should have told him to come home this morning when I talked to him," Rachel sighed. She woke up feeling funny; achy and sore. It was in the back of her mind that she might go into labor but she didn't really believe it would happen; thought it was just normal aches and pains of being fully pregnant with twins. There just wasn't anymore room inside of her for two babies.

"You didn't know. You couldn't have known," Lance tried to placate his sister. He looked up when the door opened. JC walked in. He sighed seeing the look on his face and the small shake. He hadn't been able to reach Nick this time either.

"Sorry, I tried him a couple times and he didn't answer. None of them did." JC eyed the IV sticking out of the inside of Rachel's forearm. He shivered. That had been the reason he had volunteered to try and reach Nick. He wasn't sticking around for needles.

"Do you want me to put the blanket over it?" Rachel asked gently, knowing JC's phobia of needles.

"Nah, I'm good," JC took a seat on the bed bending a leg in front of him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, C," Rachel laid her hand on his ankle. "Thousands of babies are born every day."

"Not mine," JC said.

"I hope not," Lance chuckled.

The door opened again, this time revealing a nurse pulling a portable ultrasound machine. Lance quickly got up to hold the door open. She positioned the machine on the opposite side of the bed where Lance's chair was and JC was currently sitting.

"Hello, I'm Sandy," the nurse smiled. "We're going to take an ultrasound to check the position off the babies. You know in order for you to have a vaginal delivery, baby one must be head down. If baby one is head down, once the baby is delivered, baby two will usually just follow."

"If the second baby doesn't?" JC asked worriedly. He felt Lance standing next to him and reached for his hand.

"Normally if the second baby doesn't follow, then Rachel will have a C-section to deliver the baby," Sandy explained patiently. "It's up to the doctor but if the first baby is delivered vaginally, they'll try to get the second baby to use the route. As long as the second baby is not in distress and the mother is doing good. Both Rachel and the babies will be monitored closely. I know you were scheduled for a c-section in a couple days, was that because the babies weren't positioned correctly?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "That's so my husband could be here." She blew out a breath. Scheduling didn't help one bit.

"We'll keep trying to call him, Rachel," Lance put a hand on her shoulder. "We will get him here."

"I know," she gave him a small smile. "But considering he's all the way in St. Louis and I'm already in labor at the hospital, even if we did get a hold of him, he won't make it."

"Keep the faith, Sweetie," Sandy said she lowered Rachel bed into a flat position.

"I should have told him come home."

"You couldn't have known," JC said, watching as the blankets were moved down on Rachel's waist and her hospital gown pushed up her stomach. He smiled catching the movement across her belly. Soon, he would be holding his son and daughter. It couldn't come fast enough for him. After waiting all these months, he was ready now.

"And I got Mom trying to call him," Lance eyed the nurse as she put the gel on the wand. This was his favorite part of the whole pregnancy, being able to see his children. This might be the last time he'd see them this way. "It gives her something to do and Lisa is trying everything she can to track him down."

"Alright, let's take a look at these babies," Sandy smiled. "I have no doubt they are gonna be the most gorgeous babies born in this hospital," she applied the wand to Rachel's belly. The screen came to life revealing two babies in cramped quarters.

"Are they positioned correctly?" Rachel asked, holding Lance's hand.

"Baby one is head down," Sandy nodded with a smile. She moved the wand up, catching the second baby. "Looks like once Baby one is born, number two should follow suit. I see no problems both these babies won't be born vaginally."

Relief was evident through the room. The last thing Rachel wanted was to not only heal from a vaginal birth, but from a c-section as well. Talk about a double whammy.

"They aren't breach," Sandy continued. "They are in perfect positions."

"Good," JC sighed, the hand that tightened around his heart loosened hearing the nurse's words.

"They just decided to come a little early," Sandy said removing the wand from Rachel's stomach sitting it back on her cart. She took tissues and wiped the gel away, laughing when she felt a kick. "I'd say they are ready to go."

"Well I may be in the minority," Rachel said as Sandy bid her farewells and headed for the door. She placed a hand over the spot where one of the babies was kicking. "I hope they hold on for a little bit longer." She pressed her call button. "I need to go to the bathroom." She answered JC's and Lance's questioning looks.

"Okay," Lance said. He would have gladly helped her to the bathroom with her IV stand, but she had a monitor wrapped around her stomach that kept track of contractions and the babies' heartbeats. She also had a pulse ox on her finger; not to mention a blood pressure cuff that went off roughly every fifteen minutes.

"Hello," Leah walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"Bathroom, please."

"No problem," Leah smiled and sat about unhooking Rachel from everything but the IV. She freed the IV stand and took Rachel's hand as she sat up and turned on the bed, swinging her legs to the floor. "Here," she nudged the pink slippers so Rachel could slide her feet right in.

Rachel was in the middle of standing, holding onto Leah's arm when the door opened again.

"I'm disappointed; this gown completely covers your behind."

Rachel nearly fell when she whirled around at the voice. Standing inside the door, grinning widely was Nick. "You're here!"

"I'm here," Nick walked around the bed, passing a surprised JC and Lance.

"But... I don't understand," Rachel said confused. She reached for his forearm, pulling him as close as she could with her protruding belly. "How?"

"After I talked to you this morning and you said you were feeling funny I decided not to chance it. Talked with the guys and wormed my way onto the first available flight to get back here." Nick kissed her softly.

"But the concert..." Rachel said dumbly. She couldn't believe that Nick was here that he just somehow knew after speaking with her that he needed to come home. He was here and he wasn't going to miss the birth.

"It's not cancelled though I'm sure they'll be a lot of disappointment when the fans realize there's only four on stage instead of five, but I'm sure they'll understand. It's not exactly a secret that you're due date was approaching."

Rachel was at a loss of what to say. She laid her forehead down on his shoulder and pressed her hands into his back. She couldn't wait to be able to actually hug him again. As she was holding on to him, another contraction hit. She dug her fingers into his back and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked softly.

Rachel shook her head, blowing out a breath softly.

"Contraction?" When his wife nodded he tightened his hold. "Just hold onto me," he whispered softly, kneading her lower back. He murmured in her ear; song lyrics, his love for her, how amazing he thought she was. Anything he could think of as they waited for the contraction to pass. Only when he felt her hold ease, did he ask if she was okay.

"Yeah," Rachel said into his chest. She blew out a breath as her muscles relaxed. She lifted her head smiling into the kiss Nick gave her.

"Hey," Nick laughed rubbing his belly where he felt the kick. "Guess they don't like me kissing you." He knelt down, speaking directly to his wife's belly. He pressed a hand to her belly. "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to deal with me kissing this lovely lady. But I promise you right here, I will never kiss your Daddy JC or your Daddy Lance." He grinned when he felt the kick. "I think we reached an agreement.

"I'm glad," Rachel said amused. "Okay, bathroom before I embarrass myself."

Nick watched as his wife, with Leah's help, made it to the personal bathroom. Leah came back out of the bathroom and shut the door, giving his wife privacy.

"We have been trying to reach you for hours," Lance said.

"I've been on a plane," Nick sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. "The only flight I could get on had a lay over in Denver. When I landed in Denver, I was trying to get find a flight into LA. There was too long of a layover for the LA flight, but I got one into Vegas. There was a flight boarding for LA but it was full. I begged and pleaded and resorted to bribery trying to get someone to give up their seat for me."

"Wow," JC shook his head. "Crazy."

"I know. I was so busy trying to get flights that would get me as close to LA as possible I never looked at my phone. It wasn't until Vegas when I saw she was in labor. Finally a husband and wife graciously let me have their seats."

"No bodyguard?" Lance asked.

Nick shook his head, "It was easier with just one seat to worry about. Trust me, they weren't happy about it. But," he shrugged and Lance and JC understood. "But there were no problems. I think everyone knew I was in a hurry."

"Leah?" Rachel cracked the door open, leaning heavily on the door knob.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked, moving quickly to the door as JC, Lance and Nick gathered together.

"My water just broke."

*~*

"Just remember," Nick spoke softly in Rachel's ear as he held her hand tightly. "I didn't do this to you. Project all your anger toward JC."

Rachel giggled, letting her temple rest against Nick's head. "Look at him Nick, he looks like he's about to faint or throw up. He couldn't take my anger."

"I'm fine," JC said, making a face at Rachel and Nick. He hadn't felt like he was going to pass out at all during anything. Granted he had to leave the room while Rachel got an epidural but still, he didn't pass out.

There was a lot going on in the delivery room. It was filled with doctors and nurses. Everyone set, just in case something went wrong. This wasn't a normal delivery because there were two babies coming. Everyone was prepared for something to happen; for a change in plans.

Lance had expected a lot of things to happen when Rachel announced her water had broken. He figured water breaking meant delivery. But when she was checked, she still wasn't fully dilated yet. Nothing could happen until that point. They just continued to monitor her and the babies and kept checking dilation. He felt like it would never happen.

But the time finally came. Rachel's body was ready. When that happened it was a flurry of activity. Lance watched and tried his best to stay out of the way as everything was set up. He'd been happy when Rachel finally opted for an epidural. He'd seen the amount of pain she'd been in when the contractions hit. The later ones brought tears to her eyes and he felt like the most horrible person on the planet for his part in his sister's pain. He wanted to watch the anesthesiologist give the epidural, but one look at JC's face nixed that idea. He took JC's hand and pulled him from the room before he hyperventilated.

"You've done this before," the doctor stated from between Rachel's legs. A sheet draped across hiding the view. "Same thing as before. Only this time you'll be pushing two babies out. One at a time," he looked at the monitor behind Nick. "When I tell you to push, you push. We'll push on the contractions then rest. Nick, when she pushes I want you to count to ten. When he gets to ten take a breather."

"Nothing to it," Nick smiled. "Soon this will be over."

"That's sad," Rachel frowned. "I like being pregnant."

Nick leaned closer; his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke, "When you get the okay, I'll knock you up."

"There's a line I bet you never used before," she chuckled.

"This would be a first."

"I'm not giving you an answer yet," Rachel told him quietly. "I'm under the influence of drugs."

Nick laughed, bringing his wife's hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. "I know better than to take anything you say at this point of labor seriously."

"I love you."

"Well... Except that." Nick grinned. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"Alright Rachel," the doctor spoke. "On the next contraction you're going to push."

Lance held JC's hand watching as the doctor told Rachel to push. Her face screwed up and she took a deep breath before silently pushed. Nick started counting softly to her, his hand holding Rachel's hand tightly. Lance could see the white knuckled grip but Nick looked like it didn't hurt. If Lance was in that position, he would certainly overlook a little pain in his hand as well. It was much different from the screams they heard coming from another delivery room on the ward earlier. Even with Rachel's door shut, they still heard the muffled yells. Pride washed through him as he watched his sister pushing nary a sound.

JC felt useless. Standing here watching Rachel push, Nick holding Rachel's hand talking quietly in her ear, words only meant for her to hear. He was standing on the sideline just watching...waiting. There wasn't anything for him to do. What could he do? It's not like he could move the doctor out of the way and take over. He couldn't push his children out into the world. He could talk to Rachel but Nick had that area completely covered. He was glad Nick was here. If he hadn't been able to make it, JC would have taken his place in a heartbeat. Lance too.

For now, they were delegated to the sidelines to just sit back and watch. It was eye opening watching everything unfold. In minutes, he would be finally holding his son or daughter in his arms. This was an experience he would forever hold on to. He was witnessing the miracle of birth. These two little lives, carrying his DNA, were about to come into this world, take their very first breathes, make their very first cry. They would open their eyes for the very first time. 

_'Blue or green?'_ He wondered. Would they have blue eyes or green? Would it be one of each? How much hair on the top of their tiny heads would they carry? Would it be brown or blonde? Would they recognize his voice from all the times he talked to them while they were still tucked safely inside Rachel's body?

"Baby A is crowning," the doctor said. He looked up, looking first at Rachel, then at JC and Lance. "Would you like to watch?"

JC and Lance looked at each other, then at Rachel.

"It's up to you," Rachel told them, holding strong to Nick's hand. He had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The pressure was unbearable. The epidural blocked out most of the pain, but she could still feel pressure. She closed her eyes briefly when Nick kissed her temple.

"No thank you," Lance shook his head. He didn't know if he could actually look considering this was his sister and he wasn't sure he wanted to see anyway.

"Alright Rachel, when I tell you to stop, I want you to stop pushing, so I can clear the baby's airways," the doctor explained. The head came out and he told her to stop and quickly sucked the mucus out of the baby's nostrils and mouth. "Next contraction, give me a big push. Then we'll see who the owner of all this brown hair is."

Tears welled in JC's eyes. Brown hair. One his babies had brown hair. Just like his. He dropped Lance's hand, wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him closer. With his free hand, he reached across his body for Lance's hand.

"Get ready Dad," the doctor spoke, watching the monitor for the next contraction. "We're gonna need one of you to cut the cord if you wish."

"You go first C," Lance whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. The next thing Lance knew, a new baby was sliding into the doctor's hands and cries resounded off the walls.

"It's a girl!" The doctor smiled proudly. "Come here JC." A nurse toweled off the baby, who voiced her displeasure.

Lance was unable to stop himself from going to his daughter. He stood by JC's side as his lover's shaking hand cut the umbilical cold. Tears poured down his cheeks as the nurse swathed the baby in a towel placing her in JC's arms.

"Hi Baby," JC choked. His cheeks were wet with tears but he made no move to take a hand off his daughter to wipe them away. He rocked the tiny baby in his arms, silencing her cries. "I'm your Daddy." Bright yellow-green eyes blinked up at him and he let out a small noise seeing the eyes of his lover. He drew the baby closer to him, hugging her gently.

Rachel turned her head into Nick's neck as she was overcome with tears. Nick dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her chest, holding her to him. He felt her hand hold onto his upper arm. His own eyes filled with tears he made no move to hide; let them fall unabashedly down his cheeks.

"I need to push," Rachel's voice came out quietly. The pressure was back and she knew baby number two was ready.

"You got this, My Love," Nick whispered kissing her temple. He took her hand again, hugging it to his chest, careful of her IV. "Almost done. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

Lance pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, then to JC's lips before he moved back toward his sister. His stared into her eyes trying to convey everything he felt at that moment. Nothing he could do would ever repay her for this moment. He would forever be in her debt.

In what seemed shorter than the last time, the doctor was clearing the mouth and nostrils of a blonde headed baby. Lance stood next to the doctor and watched as the baby slid into his arms. Stating it was a boy wasn't needed since they knew before hand what they were having, but Lance still grinned. He was surprised to find his own hand shaking when he cut the umbilical cord while his son squirmed and cried. The nurse quickly cleaned him up before wrapping him in a towel and passing him into Lance's arms.

With a blurry gaze, Lance stared into the blue eyes of his son. Shushing his cries until the baby settled into his arms. "Hi," Lance whispered, feeling brave enough to leave the baby cradled in his left arm. He brought his right hand up, pushing the towel down away from his son's mouth. He smiled as the baby stared at him; those bright blue eyes wide with wonder. "I'm your Daddy and I love you very very much."

JC, with his own bundle in his arms, moved to Lance coming to a stop in front of him. He stared down at his son, pacified in Lance's arms and smiled through his tears. After working up enough courage, he copied Lance, cradling his daughter in his left arm. He brought his right hand up and ran a finger down his son's cheek.

"We did it JC," Lance spoke softly looking between his children. He lifted his eyes, staring into the same eyes that had been passed onto their son. His heart was full.

"We did it," JC echoed. He removed his hand from his son's face, cupping Lance's face. With their babies' cradled between them, he pressed his lips to Lance's.

Life was complete.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is the most beautiful girl here today?"

Lance turned away from the mirror at the voice, grinning when he saw Rachel walking into his bedroom carrying six-month old Emma. His daughter squealed with delight and flailed her arms when she saw him.

"Hands down; it would be Emma," Lance left his shirt unbuttoned in favor of taking his daughter from his sister.

"Ouch. You could have at least thought about it," Rachel frowned. "Thanks a lot Bro."

Lance laughed, rolling his eyes at her. "Your Aunt Rachel is funny," he said to Emma. "Of course you're the most beautiful girl here. No competition."

"Now you're just being down right mean," Rachel's lips twitched as Emma squealed and coo'd at her father's words; the smile wide on her face revealing two white teeth on her lower gum.

"What was that?" Lance leaned closer to Emma. He pretended to eat her fingers when she put her hand on his face. Her laughter brought out his. "Be nice to Aunt Rachel," he nodded thoughtfully. "She's babysitting," he winked at his sister then kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You're an idiot," Rachel laughed. "No! Don't sit her down," she quickly plucked her niece from the floor. "She'll get all dirty."

"She's six months old Rachel. It's bound to happen."

"I know, but she can at least wait until after pictures." Rachel had been teasing about the most beautiful girl. It was Emma hands down with her soft brown curls and bright yellow-green eyes. She was dressed in a tiny satin sage green dress with a decorative sash with a flower in the front tied around Emma's waist. The look was complete with a matching headband and the tiniest earrings Rachel had seen. "I'm glad I don't have to compete with this beauty today."

"Someone's fishing for compliments," Lance told Emma, who laughed and kicked her white stocking clad legs. Silver sandals adorned his daughter's feet. "Emma says stop fishing for compliments you know you're beautiful."

"Us women have to look our best," Rachel said looking down at Emma, her eyes twinkling. She loved this little girl so much! "Your Daddies have some very nice looking friends; very nice looking friends. Your Aunt Stacy and I are thinking about taking photos and making a calendar. We'd be millionaires." Emma gurgled in agreement. Well, at least Rachel took that in agreement.

Lance rolled his eyes and went back to getting ready, listening to his sister talk to his daughter. In the mirror he caught sight of Nick and his mother in the doorway; amused looks on their face. He smiled as they seemed intent on listening to Rachel.

"The only problem we found though," Rachel told Emma very seriously. "Was how in the world could we switch months? It would be so sad to see one of them go, even though the guy in the new mouth would be just as gorgeous," she broke off when Emma gurgled again. "Now why didn't I think off that? What a great idea! We'll just make Uncle Nick every month!" She turned her head to the door and grinned.

"You wouldn't sell very many calendars," Nick grinned letting his mother-in-law enter before him. He took Emma from his wife smiling at his niece who looked up at him with wide eyes before breaking out into a grin. "Can't turn our backs for one minute and you're scheming with Rachel. You are a bad influence."

"Don't blame her, Daddy was conspiring at our wedding about the calendar idea," Rachel smiling, watching Nick hold Emma. "I can just imagine what he thinks about all the good looking men here."

"I know what I'm thinking," Stacy said as she walked into the bedroom carrying Noah. When Noah caught sight of his father, he kicked his legs excitedly and flailed his arms, letting out a shriek. 

"Forget Nick, we'll just fill every page with this cutie," Rachel tickled the indent of Noah's collar bones. Noah shrugged his shoulders up and giggled loudly, displaying his own bottom two teeth. The giggles reminded her of JC.

"Out of all the men here, he definitely is the cutest."

"I'm offended," Nick said, his voice muffled by Emma trying to put her fingers in his mouth. "Beat out by a baby."

"Forget it man," Lance turned from the mirror, facing his family. "Babies always win with women." His eyes narrowed when he saw a look pass between Rachel and Nick. "What?"

"What what?" Rachel averted her eyes trying to keep the smile off her lips.

"You're hiding something," Lance said staring at his sister. His mom and Stacy turned to look at Rachel and Nick who were careful not to meet anyone's gaze. "Spill it."

"Isn't there a wedding supposed to be going on today?"

"That's what I was wondering," JC spoke as he entered the bedroom, carrying Olivia who was dressed in a bigger version of the same dress Emma wore.

"It's a meeting of the minds," James said. He searched the room and his eyes lit up spying Emma in Nick's arms. He stalked toward his son-in-law and effectively removed his granddaughter from his arms.

"Nick and Rachel are keeping a secret," Lance told his father.

"Daddy!" Olivia shouted and ran to her father when JC sat her down. "Pretty?" She skidded to a stop in front of Nick and twirled around making her dress lift.

"Gorgeous. The most beautiful girl here," Nick swung his daughter up in his arms amidst the protests from the women in the room, not to mention JC and Lance who were sticking up for Emma.

"I think one thing we can agree on," James spoke, quieting everyone. "Is the Bass gene produces pretty, beautiful, gorgeous -and handsome - offspring."

"True," Nick grinned snagging his wife by the waist, holding her to his side kissing the side of her head.

"Well, I can't go against that," JC said moving to stand next to Lance. He brushed his shoulder up against Lance's winking at him when their eyes met. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"You better acknowledge Noah, JC before he gets upset," Stacy spoke looking at her nephew. "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in."

JC looked at his son, grinning when he saw the blue eyes staring at him. When Noah saw he had his father's attention, he kicked his legs and started babbling. His heart melted and he crossed to Stacy, taking his son into his arms.

"Are we having a wedding today or are we just going to sit around and gab?"

"Nuh-uh," Lance shook his head tearing his gaze away from JC and their son. "Spill. What are you hiding?"

Rachel looked at Nick. Lance was never going to give up. When Nick smiled at her and nodded his head, she sighed and looked at her family. She smiled. After all it was happy news. "I didn't want to do this today because it's not my day..."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant," Stacy gasped.

Rachel watched as everyone looked at Stacy, then at her. "Thanks Stace for stealing my thunder."

"You're pregnant?" Diane echoed walking to her daughter.

"Yes," Rachel accepted her mother's hug, holding her tightly.

"And they're mine this time!" Nick grinned as everyone started hugging him and Rachel, showering them with congratulations.

"Wait..." Lance spoke after the congratulations died down and before anyone could ask the pregnancy questions. "Did you say 'they'?"

"Yeah," Nick grinned. He hadn't meant to spill that particular bag of beans yet. In the excitement it just slipped out. That sent everyone talking and hugging again. Questions came rapidly.

"So I was just wondering," Ford stated, leaning against the door jam with his hands shoved in the black trousers. "Is there going to be a wedding today or not because we're all kind of wondering?"

*~*

Rachel stood at the end of the makeshift aisle. Lance's and JC's backyard had been transformed with tables and chairs. The decorations were simple yet beautiful. It wasn't a splashy over the top wedding. That wasn't JC or Lance's style. Like her wedding to Nick, they each only had one attendant: her and Nick.

"Ahhhh da da da da," Noah babbled from her arms, drool rolling down his chin.

 _'Well, two attendants,'_ Rachel smiled as she wiped Noah's chin with the cloth she had ready for that exact purpose.

"Da da da da da," Emma chanted, echoing her brother's.

Quiet laughter came from the crowd as well as JC and Lance. Even the minister smiled. Rachel looked passed her brother and JC where Nick stood next to JC, holding Emma in his arms. Her little body facing outward so she could see what was going on. She kicked her legs and blew raspberries.

Not to be out done, Noah let out an excited shriek and the ceremony paused while the two siblings 'talked' back and forth.

"You think they are objecting?" Lance said smiling at his son, who squealed louder seeing his daddy look at him.

"Hey you," JC leaned down so he was face to face with his daughter. His heart filled with love when Emma smiled and then promptly blew raspberries. He wasn't the only one who laughed and couldn't wait to see the pictures. He wiped her chin with his finger and then wiped it on his pants without thinking. It was such a dad thing to do. "I would kind of like to marry your Daddy right now."

Emma babbled her answer, kicking her legs causing Nick to hold her a little tighter for fear she'd squirm right out of his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," JC pressed his lips to Emma's forehead. He moved back to stand in front of the minister next to Lance. "Your daughter."

"Yup," Lance grinned, taking JC's hand as the minister continued. His eyes watered when it came time to slip the ring on JC's finger. When the ring was resting past JC's last knuckle he looked up seeing the tears in JC's eyes. He squeezed JC's hand.

A tremor went through JC's hand as he held Lance's ring with his finger tips, poised to slide it on Lance's finger. He felt Lance's fingers slightly squeeze his hand and he looked up into the yellow-green gaze of his lover. His hand steadied and holding Lance's gaze he slid his ring onto Lance's finger. When the ring was in place, he gripped both of Lance's hands in his.

Lance wasted no time when the minister said they could kiss. He dropped JC's hands cupping JC's face with both hands and pressed his lips to JC's. Lips moved against one another as tears mixed in with their kiss. Applause rang out as they broke the kiss and held each other in a tight, emotional hug.

Their road was a long one; starting in a European hotel room where two young boys who had no idea what they were doing fell in love. They withstood having to hide their relationship, the fake girlfriends and super stardom only to allow fears tear them apart. 

Their paths separated but were not meant to run parallel with each other. The separate lives they were living, but not _living_. They needed each other. Their lives were intertwined. Their souls needed each other to survive. JC needed Lance and Lance needed JC.

When they broke apart, Rachel gave Lance a short hug, knowing she could hug the stuffing out of him later and placed Noah in his arms, wiping a tear away from Lance's cheek. While she was handing off Noah, Nick handed Emma to JC before they stood off to the side together.

Once the children were settled, JC and Lance faced the crowd, looking out over their friends and family gathered to celebrate a day that was a long time coming. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the minister smiled. "I present to you JC and Lance Bass-Chasez."

Applause and whistles rang out as everyone stood. JC and Lance grinned as they shifted their children in their arms so they could wrap an arm around each other's waists. They turned their heads to look at one another; their eyes full of unshed tears and sparkling with love. As Emma and Noah squealed and babbled in delight, their little arms and legs moving swiftly, enjoying the excitement, their lips met above their children's heads.

Now life was fully complete.


End file.
